Yaminobu
by Kyouka Suigetsu
Summary: 15 years after Shadows in the Darkness(prequel to Yaminobu) the Sohmas have settled down, but another evil family threatens to destroy the Juunishi! (SPOILERS,incest)yukiru,kyogura,harin,hirisa,and oc couples. Even kazuma has a gf!
1. Yaminobu Prologue

Prologue

Chaos…it is the essence of living. Desires for fame, power, fleshly desires, all consume humanity. This cycle of destruction and recreation has gone on for millenia. Cities rise and fall, races are born and killed in acts of terrible malice. Men will kill their friends for the love of a woman… Businesses swallow each other for the promise of more profit… And worst of all… Society never realizes these faults until it is too late…

But now… Now a rebirth will begin… Soon…only the purest humans will exist in this disgusting world… In time…we will finally become the utopia humans have mused on for ages… The powers of shadow will reveal themselves after eons of hiding and seclusion… No power can face ours… In time…this world of hidden motives and deceit…of negativity and lost emotions… Every dark and unnecessary thing will be wiped away in a swift motion…

The power of the ones who were exiled will outcast those who hated them and shunned them from the existence that should have been theirs… The unclean will be the ones to cleanse the impure humans who call themselves innocent and good-natured… Death…will overcome life and end this vicious cycle…


	2. Yaminobu Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The morning sun always seemed to make Saki shrink away. But she had grown accustomed to the hatred of things that everyone else loathed. Slowly sliding out of bed, she skulked into the bathroom. After a warm shower and other necessities, Saki was ready to go to another day of school, where she was hated even more. But…she had grown accustomed to this as well.

Brushing her long black hair out of her eyes, pulling it back and adjusting it with a single indigo ribbon, Saki looked in the mirror and seemed to sigh inwardly. Even her eyes made her stand out. They seemed dead and lifeless…empty holes almost… And yet…she wouldn't want her body changed at all. She was comfortable…adjusted to everything… And nothing would change that…ever.

The kitchen was quiet as usual… Her parents didn't wake up until nearly lunchtime, but they weren't drug addicts or alcoholics. It was just that every night, they exhausted themselves with constant rituals and trips to inner Tokyo, where they engaged in their usual antics. Saki referred to them as "antics" because she knew they were enjoying themselves. She never seemed to be happy unless her friends were with her. And she had very few friends.

Megumi, her younger brother of ten, looked up with the same dead, black eyes towards Saki, who prepared her own special blend of green tea, also making a few riceballs. The table was silent, but Saki felt a strange presence. It…it couldn't be…

"Mother…father…" Megumi called out, "Why are you hiding? We have nothing to hide from each other…"

Two figures appeared from the dark depths of the halls of the Hanajima home. The taller form was a male who wore a small pair of glasses that he quickly removed, revealing the lifeless orbs of his heritage. The shorter form, only a few inches shorter, was a nearly exact replica of Saki, only a bit more mature. And her face seemed to be frozen in a more eerie façade of sorrow.

"Gennai…Kaori…is there something you have to tell us?" Saki inquired, taking a sip of her green tea, savoring the flavor for the new terror that her parents had in store. She knew this because of her own gifts. The ability to sense emotions in people was her blessing and curse since she was five. And now…she wished she had never been given that power.

Gennai, the taller form, cleared his throat and spoke, a very strange tone, merging a sense of patriarchal necessity with a more craven tone, "It seems…that Nanashi is coming to visit…"

"Nanashi…" Megumi said, letting the words slip off his tongue, "…the head of the Hanajima clan, I believe… You rarely mention her…"

Kaori nodded and finished the announcement, "Yes…Nanashi hasn't been here in…ten years today… Also…your grandparents will be coming shortly after… Perhaps even…the other members of our family…"

"Your mother is referring to the cousins we also rarely mention… I doubt they'll be here. This isn't a very important occasion… Anyway…you have to meet Tohru and the others today. When you come back…we'll expect the deepest formalities…for Nanashi-sama…"

Saki and Megumi nodded in unison, finishing their breakfast and walking out the door. Saki pulled on a long black cloak, while Megumi pulled on his backpack, as he was still completing college. As Megumi disappeared into the streets, Saki was stopped by Gennai's voice in her head.

So…you think you can escape… Well…wishful dreams and thoughts…are but illusions… You will never escape your curse… No one can…no one has…and no one ever will…

Saki nearly cried out at the pain in her stomach. Gennai had the unique ability to not only speak through minds, but also the power to give Saki a sudden paroxysm of nausea and migraines… The symptoms passed in time and Saki began her walk to the inner city, which included a train ride. That was always very depressing. The emotions of people in the morning were always very negative… And that made Saki…very dismal in her demeanor the rest of the day… But as she sighted her friends, Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani, on the horizon, she couldn't help but smile… Tohru's light smile and Arisa's determined stature always struck awe in her… And yet…she always was jealous… Tohru lived with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma, living off her housekeeping and job at the apartment complex nearby. Arisa lived in a one-room apartment, but she got by well with her "Yankee" reputation… Saki smiled as she f'ollowed the two into town and thought to herself.

I may not be able to escape the Hanajima curse…but I will always be able to rely on my friends… Even in my darkest moments…

Back at the house, Gennai and Kaori sat and waited for Nanashi's arrival. The light poured in through the doorframe and the couple cast shadows across the halls. The silhouettes seemed to warp and distort themselves, shaping into a trio of mysterious intruders. But Gennai and Kaori both knew of Nanashi's "powers" and this was only one of the many forms in which it could be used.  
The head of the Hanajima family was a young girl of around 23. She had long violet hair, contrary to the usual black and brown of her parents, Gennai and Kaori, and siblings, Saki and Megumi. On either side of her was a young girl, each around 15. On the right was a girl with short green hair. Her eyes shone blue and seemed to see through everything. She seemed curious and full of wonder, as her gift gave her the unique sensation that something was always behind her back. The left girl had flaming red hair, which flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were as dark as clouds, and were scattered with yellow to boot. She had a grin on her face that belied the true nature behind the smile. Nanashi stepped forward with arms wide open, ready to receive a hug from her estranged relatives. But Gennai and Kaori sat silently. Nanashi wasn't surprised, as her presence always did seem to strike fear into everyone…except her lackies. She spoke, a very congenial tone contrary to her leering eyes and malicious smile.

"It's been too long, mother and father… I assume my brother and sister are at school or work now. There's no need for introductions for me… But my friends… On the left is Saito. And on my right is Ruri. They're adorable, aren't they? They seem to follow me around everywhere. But enough about me… How have you been? Keeping up with your training, I presume?"

Gennai and Kaori nodded as if in a trance as Nanashi looked outside.

"It has been too long… So…I've decided to stay here for a while… Not in your house, of course… In the Hanajima inn…near the southern borders of Tokyo… It's very secluded and I think Ruri and Saito will agree with me when I say that we need to keep ourselves…secretive…until Toshiro arrives… Then…we'll see how the rival clan has been doing…"

"You mean…the ones with the spirits…"

Nanashi nodded and continued, "Their powers are due to those spirits… Ours are natural… Which makes us superior… And soon…" she said while holding out a hand that was infused with the darkness around her, "This war will end, as will our curses…"


	3. Yaminobu Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Inner Sohma House was unusually active. After the death of its original head, Akito Sohma, five years had passed before the new head was born. Now, at age ten, Natsuko Sohma was already being given great responsibilities, much like her predecessor. However, she didn't view these duties nor her destiny as a curse…more like a task that would take her life to complete… In either case, she took all her duties very seriously, which she had done since she was able to take over.

Brushing a hand through her already messy hair of blue, she looked at the sun through her window and smiled, turning to her three aides. Her fourth was out on business…_personal _business… But the remaining trio was certainly…intriguing in their own ways. Hatori Sohma, the oldest and most responsible of the three, was the Sohma's resident doctor. He only treated the Sohmas, as his was a private practice. Natsuko knew she could trust Hatori, but she couldn't help but feel sorrow for his constant suffering from the past. Hatori's Zodiac spirit was the Dragon.

Turning to Shigure, she couldn't help but smile back at the Dog of the Zodiac Clan's mischievous leer. He was an aspiring novelist…though his material was less that acceptable. He made a very good living, however and managed to afford his own house away from the Inner House grounds. Lastly was Ayame Sohma, the Snake. His long silver hair flowed down to his waist and his smile was more mysterious. His clothes were quite extravagant, as was his business…which Natsuko did not want to remember… Though it was a very successful store…it was not exactly the kind of place Natsuko would want to visit.

Natsuko cleared her throat and explained the current situation to her messengers, all in their mid forties now, nearing the time when they would pass on their spirits to another.

"It seems clear to me now… The rogue clan of shadows is rising in the south of Tokyo… Their head, Nanashi, has been active recently, but has harmed no innocents. It is also noted that her two cousins, Ruri and Saito are with her as well. It may be time…to unlock the powers of our Animal Spirits… I consulted with you first as you are the true heads of the family."

Shigure replied first, the grin still on his face. "I agree…it is certainly time to tell Tohru of her friend's secrets… And she'll have to get used to Yuki's curse again…"

Hatori sighed and followed Shigure's statement with his own serious one, "Yes…it had been quite some time since we've had to…adjust to the lack of the…restrictions on relationships in the Sohma family. Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Hiro and even Kureno seems to have found love… And yet…we three are alone… Quite ironic, now that I think about it…"

Ayame chimed in last, still giggling, "Yes…I've always wished to know what our gifts are…instead of our wretched curses…"

Natsuko nodded and faced the sun again, "Then…we'll have to find the gems…as well as the scrolls… I believe you have six of the scrolls, Shigure… And Hatori has six of the gems…"

Hatori and Shigure nodded and Ayame chimed in again, volunteering his services, "And I can find the others…with Kureno's help, of course…"

Natsuko nodded and waved the three off, dismissing them from the meeting. As the door shut, Natsuko still felt a presence in the room, and she knew whom it was…

"Kazuma…even at the age of fifty five you're still quite agile…"

"I can't help it… It's in my nature… I have news…"

Natsuko turned to face the wizened face of the grandson of the previous Cat of the Zodiac. His bluish gray hair now fell in large bangs across his face, nearly covering his eyes completely. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "Continue…"  
Kazuma kneeled, bowed to Natsuko twice and began his report, "It is rumored that there is an eleventh child of the rogue clan of shadows…"

"An eleventh Hanajima child isn't very strange…"

"However…" Kazuma said, now looking up at Natsuko… "He has a direct connection to the Sohmas, somehow… And his powers are even greater than Nanashi's…"

"And yet…" Natsuko said, looked unconcerned even with this dire news, "He hasn't yet shown himself… He is no threat now… But do keep an eye on him, Kazuma… We may need his skills…"  
Kazuma nodded and disappeared, leaving Natsuko to muse on various things concerning herself, the Sohmas, and the world of secrets she had become enthralled in.

Meanwhile, at the Hanajima house, two more figures knocked on the door. Kaori slid the doors open and gasped at whom she saw.

"Mother and father-in-law…" She said with a bow, shifting to the side, motioning them to come in, still looking down. The first to walk in was her mother-in-law. She was quite ancient herself at eighty, but maintained her matriarchal pride, still looking serious, even though she was a grandmother three times over. Her husband also seemed like a very traditional man. His hair flared up and his eyes burned with rage. He followed his wife like a bodyguard more than a partner, but that was his nature.

Gennai sat at the table and smirked.

"It's been a while, son…" the grandmother said to her son.

"Indeed, Gennai… How are Saki and Megumi?"

"They're very well, father. Good to see you again, mother."

The family's impersonal attitude didn't surprise Kaori. Both Yuma and Heihachi were the strongest members of the family next to Nanashi and they knew it. And they flaunted it, at that. However, the relationships still stood. As the two crones walked up the steps, Yuma turned to face Kaori again. Kaori was a bit frightened, but relaxed as Yuma simply smiled and spoke.

"Please make some tea for Heihachi and I. We're quite tired of this newfangled soda…"

Kaori nodded and sat with Gennai, placing her hand on his. She looked desperately towards her husband for guidance, but found nothing in his dead eyes. Kaori then sighed and nearly cried at the suffering her family had caused through the years. And yet, it all went away as she prepared the tea.

Tohru smiled as Saki and Arisa watched Kyo and Kagura's "lover's tiff". Even though she had been married to Yuki for nearly five years now, she still felt uncomfortable even hugging him. She hadn't even considered the possibility of having his children. She shook the feeling off as she saw Kyo and Kagura bickering as well.

"Kyooooo…just once…"

"No…"

"Do it…"

"Never…"

"DO IT!"  
"No means no, woman!"  
"…" Kagura seemed in a trance as she looked at Kyo with new eyes, full of anger.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? I ASKED YOUR FRIENDS TO DINNER AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kyo trembled as Kagura slowly stepped towards him.

Arisa looked down the street as Kagura chased Kyo at incredible speeds. Facing Saki, she smiled.

"They sure are great together… Oh, by the way… I still need to meet Kureno at the store… See ya…"

Saki, Tohru and Yuki waved Arisa off as she ran down the street, rushing past Kyo and Kagura, who had stopped their chase, Kagura clutching Kyo by the neck.

Yuki turned to Tohru and gave her a light kiss on the cheek as he took her hand and spoke.

"It has been a while since I told you…but I still love you…"

Tohru smiled and replied, "Yeah…me too, Yuki-kun!"

As Tohru and Yuki waved goodbye to Saki after a long day of shopping and work, the gothic psychic looked up at the sky, thinking the same thoughts as Natsuko, only more defined.

Why must one group of people suffer so much? And after all we have done to help… But…chaos is inevitable, as is suffering…

Saki flailed her cloak about and walked down the street, her waves dying down as she began her journey home.


	4. Yaminobu Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was near midnight as Nanashi, Ruri and Saito arrived at the Hanajima inn, aptly named the Violet Shade. The innkeeper, his craven smile and cowardly stature proved even more to Nanashi that she was truly the head of the family. Ruri and Saito followed closely behind, Saito flinging the host to the side with her telekinesis, still unpredictable at her age. Ruri simply smiled and followed her cousin into the room, where Nanashi began to relax, pulling off her traditional hooded cloak, revealing her more sensual side. She wore a form-fitting outfit that accentuated her curves and seemed to suggest that Nanashi was quite flirtatious, which she wasn't. She had no desire to find anyone to be her partner, as she was truly a cursed soul. With her gifts, no normal person could stand her for more than a week before plunging into insanity. But she had become used to it, as she was nearly 18.

Saito grinned sadistically as she pulled the tray from the hostess's hands. The servant was startled and ran off, completely unaware of her family's secrets.

After dinner, Ruri's eyes flashed blue and she spoke, "I see…the stranger again…his name is…"

"Toshiro…" Nanashi finished, drinking up the last bit of her tea, "Yes, we've heard it many times before…"

Ruri was unaffected by her cousin's interruption, simply finishing her vision, "But…this time…he bears ill will… And he will find new allies…powerful ones… However…there is something else… But it is yet unknown… My powers only allow me to predict events at the maximum of a week ahead of her occurrence. Nanashi…Mistress Nanashi…is there anything else about Toshiro you wish to tell us? We are your closest and most loyal servants, after all…"

Saito nodded, chomping down a donut, her face smeared white and black with the remains of her food, "Yeah…all we really know is that he's an outcast and that hardly anyone's seen him since he left. You were about…12, 13…"  
Nanashi nodded and continued, "Yes…Toshiro's mother is Kaori, that I am certain… She seems to have left him to find his own way in life… On the other hand… His father is completely in the dark… And from what I've seen, he has powers… Great and terrible powers… But he's only a half Hanajima…"

"So…Kaori had an affair with an outsider…" Saito said, relaxing after her big meal.

"Yes…that's all the information we truly have… Oh and he's quite handsome… I wouldn't mind actually sampling his flesh, though he is my half brother… I am certainly quite corruptible today…" She said this last thought with a giggle as she retired to her sleeping chambers.

"So…" Saito said, "…Same as usual…we just wait out the night, then we get to rest the next day?"

Nanashi nodded and slammed the doors shut, leaving Ruri and Saito alone, silent as stones. Ruri then started to speak up, but stopped as Saito began to snore. Ruri sighed. She was always the real bodyguard, though her powers were less than useful in combat, they helped her warn Saito of oncoming danger and her partner confronted them with the powers of telekinesis, easily making them a dangerous team against even the strongest of opponents. And yet…Ruri felt weak… She was afraid…moreso than even Kaori was… And it made her feel as terrible as Toshiro… The feelings stayed with her thoughout the night, keeping her awake with adrenaline and guilt…

Ayame was at the entrance to Kureno's shop, where he was working full time now, as he was no longer restricted by the Sohma clan, as he had been with Akito. Opening the door, Ayame signaled to Kureno, who looked up and nodded. He turned to the customer he was attending to and apologetically smiled as he walked towards Ayame. The two spoke, few words heard by anyone else, except, 'the plan' and 'you must help me…' The patrons didn't mind, but were annoyed as Kureno spoke.

"Sorry, people. I've gotta run some errands. Just let me take an hour with my friend here and I'll be back. For the time, everything you've bought will be half off when I return, due to the inconvenience. Thank you…"

Kureno quickly scrabbled a note for Arisa and left with Ayame, looking back to the counter, where he first saw Arisa. The memories flowed back and he thought to himself.

Sorry, Uo-kun…

Haru was nervous. This was the first time he had made sukiyaki and tempura and he wanted to make a good impression with Rin. Isuzu chewed and chewed, seeming to want to draw this out. She smiled and spoke.

"A bit burned, but otherwise very nice, Haru."

Haru smiled lightly and took a bite of his own yet unknown creation. The texture was good, the taste was incredible…but it was burned to a charred pile, it seemed. Somehow…Haru always was very bad with fire, but Rin didn't seem to mind. Ever since Akito died, even Rin's usually cold demeanor had warmed up. But things had changed these last fifteen years. But for better or worse, he never would know…

Hiro was getting impatient. Kisa was supposed to have met him here nearly a half an hour ago, and she hadn't shown. Maybe she was with Tohru again… But then, they seemed inseparable, through whatever trials Hiro and Kisa had been through. But now…it seemed like Tohru was becoming more and more close to Yuki. Perhaps even…considering children… Hiro shrugged it off, thinking to himself that that would never happen. He sighted Kisa on the horizon and waved to her. Kisa seemed somewhat anxious for something. Hiro put a hand to her shoulder and inquired of his wife of three years, "What's wrong?"

Kisa looked up and smiled, "Hiro… We're… We're going to have a baby…"

Hiro was stunned. Of course, he wanted children, but not this early. He smirked and grabbed Kisa by the waist, throwing her around and letting her land lightly on her feet, growing closer to his face. Their lips met in a new type of kiss, full of the passion and love of creating new life.

They turned and looked at the playground, thinking of many things. The fact that their child would soon play on these swings, the suffering the Sohmas had been through, even what Tohru had done in Akito's final days. And they seemed to look longingly into the sky for new inspiration, as the future seemed uncertain. But Hiro simply laughed at the thought and carried Kisa towards the swings.

"Let's play on these again… For old time's sake…"

Kisa smiled and nestled her head in Hiro's chest, wanting this moment to last forever.

Momiji had been waiting at his father's office for nearly an hour and was about ready to leave when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to see a wizened face that was nearly worn out from a tortured life.

"Momiji…it's been nearly three months since you've spoken… Been busy with work?"

"Something like that… I'm still working with the Sohmas… I'm waiting for you because I have a message from Kureno that he thought you might want to know in case I'm gone for a while."

Momiji's father took the note and opened it, reading the foreboding secrets of the Zodiac Family.

To all Sohma family members given this message, the contents of this note are strictly confidential and any outsider who reads this will be punished under the strictest code of ethics we have placed down.

_ The message is simple. The Hanajima clan has been acting strange lately and their head has been making moves towards a war that could spread into the outsider's world. We're trying to prevent that by unlocking the latent powers of the zodiac spirits. In order to do this, however, we require the 12 Zodiac Gems and Scrolls, in addition to the Emblem of the Cat and the Robe of God, all hidden in the possession of Zodiac members. We require that all members of the zodiac who are not presently engaged in matters of a personal nature or other inner relationships put all their power into gaining these 26 items. Once we possess all of them, Natsuko can incite the rituals and begin our counterattack. We understand this may cause unnecessary suffering, but in order to end this conflict peacefully, without involving innocents, drastic measures must be taken. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame Sohma, Temporary Heads of Sohma House_

Momiji looked towards his father as he walked out the door. He waved and spoke a few fleeting words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll get those Hanajimas… No problem at all!"  
Momiji's father simply shrugged his shoulders, sitting in his chair and staring out into the outside world he had been given, but his son had been denied.

As the rabbit of the zodiac clan exited and saw the sun shining through the clouds, he looked strangely sullen.

Tohru…I don't want to hurt your friend… But in order to save my friends…I have to hurt one of yours… And many more… I'm so sorry…  
The sorrow lifted as Momiji sighted Ayame, Kureno, Shigure and Hatori walking towards him, Ritsu on task as well, as he had nothing better to do.

The mission was apparently a success, as the 12 gems had been located, and Hatori mentioned they were close to finding the Emblem of the Cat. Momiji nodded and followed them, still smiling as he felt inner turmoil and guilt through his "loyalty" to his "family"

Arisa was at the store, waiting for Kureno and saw the note on the counter. Looking at it, she blinked and looked out the door, still hoping that Kureno would be outside, playing a trick on her. But she knew the truth. Kureno was gone again… The Sohmas were his family, after all. Arisa was sad, of course. But 'love conquers all' had become her favorite saying since she and Kureno had officially began going out. This time wasn't any different. She would just have to wait until another time…


	5. Yaminobu Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been nearly a week and the search still continued for the scrolls. Ritsu was exhausted, as was Ayame, leaving Hatori, Kureno, Shigure and Momiji to pick up the slack. Kureno then said he had to finish up work, leaving Hatori with his least two favorite people. Shigure grinned and spoke.

"Sorry, Haa-san! I have to tell Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Kagura about the mission. Bye!"

Momiji watched Shigure rush towards the outer streets and scratched the back of his head, also giving his excuse, "Sorry, Hatori… I've gotta get Ritsu and Ayame and bring them back. Honest!"

Hatori sighed and waved off Momiji, now alone in his search for the time being.

It's tough being the oldest juunishi…

Tohru and Yuki shared another hug and kiss after the movies, while Kagura leaped onto Kyo's back, straddling him and screaming in another sugar fit. Yuki looked towards Kyo and Kagura, suggesting a new venture.

"I think…we should have dinner… It's getting to be about that time anyway… What do you think Honda-san?"

Tohru nodded and clasped Yuki's hand in hers as the four walked towards the nearest sushi bar, much to the chagrin of Kyo.

Ritsu and Ayame were sleeping in the Sohma complex, completely wasted after three days without sleep. Momiji crashed into the room, tearing the two out of their sleep.

"Get up, you two! Hatori still needs help!"

"He's got Shigure and Kureno, doesn't he?" Ayame said, still rubbing his eyes.

Momiji shook his head and replied, "Kureno had to work and Shigure has to tell Yuki, Kyo, Kagura and Tohru. That's important business. If you two have nothing better to do than lounge around, then you can help me and Hatori. We should be able to find the scrolls in about a month. We were lucky enough to have found the gems in as short a time as we had."

"Yeah…if you call two weeks a short time… And what about that robe and emblem?" Ritsu said, even his shy demeanor dying down at his exhaustion.

Momiji glared and spoke again, "Hatori says that the robe and emblem will be the hardest things to find, but the scrolls are scattered all across Japan. It's going to take some time, but in the time we take, the Hanajimas could attack. We need some form of defense, and Yuki, Kyo and Kagura need to be warned. Maybe…even Haru and Rin."  
Ayame's hand shot up and he blurted out, "I volunteer to recruit them as defense."

Momiji sighed and pulled Ritsu out of bed, Ritsu still stuttering as they left. Ayame was happy enough to help, but all that traveling was bad for his business.

Dinner passed well and as Yuki and Tohru arrived at Shigure's, Kyo and Kagura sensed something was amiss, as Shigure was waiting at the door. The normal grin of the dog was amiss as he had important news to tell his friends and family.

After reining in all the guests, Shigure sat at his desk in his office and spoke, his glasses nearly hanging off his nose.

"Well…here goes… The clan that the Sohmas are directly opposed to, which we will not name at this point, is trying to start a war. I think we all know what this portends, except Tohru. To put it simply, Tohru, we have to find these 26 items, or artifacts, if you will, that enable the head of the family to unlock the zodiac curse, only with greater intensity, as now the members will be gifted with special abilities, some already manifested, such as Hatori's memory suppression abilities and Yuki and Kyo's martial arts talent. Others are completely off topic, but the family curse comes with…technicalities beyond our control. Anyway…that's the news…"

Tohru was still confused as she looked to Yuki and spoke, "Sohma-kun…does this mean…we can't…"

"For a while, at least… Once the curse is active, it has to stay active for a minimum of half a year. Then…if the war's over by then, we can cancel the curse again… It's a no risk deal… You understand?"  
Tohru nodded and spoke to Shigure again, "But…who is the family that the Sohmas must face?"  
Shigure smiled and replied, "That's not important now, but you'll find out soon enough…"

Tohru nodded and excused herself to her room, where she lay on the bed and pondered the possibilities.

How many secrets does the Sohma family have? I've just begun to adjust to Akito's curse and his death, as well as the lack of the curse, but now…a war? It just seems like too much for me to handle… But…Sohma-kun will help me…

Hatori finished his conversation with Hiro and placed the phone lightly on the receiver. Momiji, Ritsu and the others were eagerly awaiting the news. It had been a week since Shigure had told Tohru and the others about the war and now, it appeared Hatori had his own secret to tell…

"Hiro and Kisa have been keeping this a secret from the rest of you, for personal reasons, but they both told me to personally tell you the good news. Kisa is with child, around 12 weeks today, and is due around January 12th… "  
Momiji and Tohru were ecstatic, and Kagura began choking Kyo, while Kureno and Yuki smiled lightly. Haru and Rin were disinterested, as they had their own problems, but seemed happy nonetheless.

Hatori then spoke again, pulling something out of his desk, "We managed to find this yesterday, which makes our search half over." In his hand, a small octagon around five inches long and wide lay, pulsing with a strange energy. In the center was the symbol for cat, surrounded by violet and yellow markings.

Hatori seemed threatened by the power of the artifact, but managed to compose himself enough to explain the powers of it, "In short, this is the key to unlocking the animal spirits within us all. It was used to seal them away and will be used to unleash them again. The gems are simply catalysts for the magic that gives us the special abilities. The scrolls are the source for the incantations and the robe is simply the key to the entire puzzle, inciting the rituals and whatnot. In short…this will take another month at the least… We'll need half of the family to aid in the search and the others to guard against attacks from the family. Who will volunteer for the search besides myself?"

Shigure, Ayame and Kureno immediately raised their hands, immediately followed by Momiji and Ritsu. Hiro and Kisa sat nervously in the back, to which Tohru replied, "It's all right, you two. You don't have to help… You've got a bigger job ahead…" Hiro and Kisa nodded, still uncertain about their new task.

Hatori nodded and then motioned to Kureno, "We need at least one experienced fighter here. You stay Kureno. I think Rin should help us in this search…" Rin nodded and walked over to the group of now six. This left Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Tohru, and Kazuma to defend against whatever threats might come their way, though Tohru was mainly a messenger between the two groups.

Hatori stood up and turned to his group, "Very well… The battle plan is set, and now, we leave the home group under the guard of Natsuko and Kureno for the time being. Pack up, you five. We leave tomorrow. Our first stop is Hokkaido. Dress warmly…"

It was near morning as the two groups went their separate ways, Shigure and Ayame waving goodbye cheerfully with Momiji, while Ritsu, Rin and Hatori were quite the opposite, reserved and prudent. Tohru and Kagura were quite tearful in their goodbyes, while Haru and Kyo were neutral. Kazuma and Kureno were nowhere to be seen, but Natsuko took their place, waving farewell, even at her young age seeming quite mature. And Yuki…he was his usual self, divided between his natural shyness and his new emotions he gained from Tohru. The sun rose to greet this new journey and Natsuko was eager to face these new threats…though she knew not how at this point, for her powers were somewhat limited at this point, as were Kureno's… She thought to herself about the possibility of defeat. She then shook her head and smiled.

No way…we are the Sohmas… They won't stand a chance…

Nanashi, Ruri and Saito had just recently arrived back at Gennai and Kaori's house two weeks after Hatori's group left to find the artifacts. Their greeting from Saki and Megumi was less than formal, but Heihachi and Yuma, along with Gennai and Kaori, were very respectful, nearly falling to the ground as the head of the family and her retainers arrived, prepared to begin this war.

Nanashi flipped her hair back and spoke, beginning the ominous conference, "Well…no need to mince words. This war is beginning and we need to fight the first of many battles… Taking the initiative will give us the advantage. Who will fight first?"

Heihachi stood, clashing his fists together as he pulled out a set of nunchaku. He smirked and spoke, a powerful tone in his old frame, "I'll fight for our family to the death…"

Nanashi smirked and turned to Ruri and Saito, "You two will aid Heihachi if he is defeated. Bring him back here if the battle does not go well… Report back in no less than a week."

Ruri and Saito followed Heihachi out the door, seeming in a trance. Nanashi sat in a chair near the kitchen counter and spoke, "Toshiro is coming…to finish this conflict…"

Kaori instantly became frightened, trembling at the mere mention of her oldest son's name.

Nanashi continued, ignoring her mother's weakness, "We have to be prepared for his arrival at any time… Saki…Megumi…you will face his as best you can… Understood?"  
Saki and Megumi nodded and walked towards their rooms, awaiting further instruction. Gennai and Kaori stood and bowed to Nanashi, leaving her alone as they went out for their own errands. Nanashi began to laugh to herself at the sheer power she possessed, not only over darkness, but also over her family. It was all too easy… And soon…very soon…even Toshiro would cringe at her presence, and she would finally become the essence of the Violet Shade…

Tokyo's streets were visited by mysterious figures that walked the streets, asking of the Sohma and Hanajima families. With the information they gained, they returned to another enigma, who shrouded himself in darkness, only his eyes, one orange and one violet, shining through the shadows. As his minions gave him the news, he smirked, his eyes glowing even brighter. His mind spoke loudly into the night and shook the skies with its threats.

Soon…everything will be gone… A new world will start… And suffering…will be erased from existence…


	6. Yaminobu Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Nanashi's plan was incited and two since Hatori's group had left. Even Yuki was suspicious of the lack of attacks upon the main house, which was where they had decided to keep the defense up the most. Kyo and Kureno were with him as well, Kazuma deciding to keep a vigil upon the other main areas, such as homes of family members. It was getting to be about mid evening and Yuki was getting hungry. Just as his stomach rumbled, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Kyo held out a plate of sweet rolls and riceballs, as well as a warm glass of green tea. Yuki took the tray without much argument.

It seemed as though his and Kyo's rivalry died as they both became married and devoted to their wives, although both in their own ways. Yuki was always very courteous, while Kyo sacrificed much to give Kagura what she needed and the occasional frivolous thing.

But Yuki was still anxious about many things. Hiro and Kisa were soon to be parents, while the curse was slowly arriving. Would the child be afflicted with an even more terrible curse? And what of the curse returning to him and Kyo, who were married and in close knit relationships with Tohru and Kagura. Yuki knew he had to accept the fact that he and Tohru would have to become less personal over the passing of the war, but he also felt fear that he would lost her forever when the war ended, as her friends were involved deeply in the crossfire which would soon begin.

Kureno signaled with a whistle that something was approaching. Yuki and Kyo both turned, prepared for anything, as the battle drew to a great tension.

Heihachi smirked and pushed open the bushes, focusing mind, body and soul for the fight of his family's honor. He had removed his shirt, revealing a well-built chest, contrary to his age of 65. His eyes narrowed at the sight of three fighters. Ruri and Saito appeared, giggling as the crimson twin spoke.

"So…you need help, Heihachi?"

The patriarch glared as he turned towards his nieces, "Yeah…just handle the two youths. The redhead is mine… He even fights with a sword. Impressive… This will be interesting. Have to bring out my own trump card…" He said this while stowing away his nunchakus, revealing a much deadlier weapon. Though it had no sharp edges, it was a bludgeon easily able to defeat a sword if used correctly. Taking one last deep breath, Heihachi pushed open the bushes again and walked into the fray.

Kureno shifted his foot as he saw the single figure that held a jitte in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and thought to himself of the predicament before him.

A jitte… He's a good strategist… Apparently, he expected to face either Kazuma or me… Have to use every trick I know… Kureno then unsheathed the katana, flashing light off it and flourishing it with a battle cry.

Yuki and Kyo both fell into stances, Kyo already filled with bloodlust, Yuki maintaining a calm countenance. As if the air constricted them, Yuki and Kyo fell to the ground, a hacking cough taking over them. Ruri and Saito appeared, levitating a foot off the ground. Saito grinned and spoke haughtily, her hands held out in front of her.

"So…you're the Sohmas… I'm not that impressed… You fell for an obvious strategy. And now…it's time to die…" She finished this speech by flinging her hands to the right, Yuki and Kyo following as they crashed into the forest adjacent to the shrine.

Kureno faced Heihachi as the towering man of 6'3" rushed towards him, his arms seeming to increase to twice their original size. The club and blade clashed, Kureno's blue eyes glaring into Heihachi's dead black eyes and he then spoke, full of zeal for his family.

"You…you won't defeat me… The Sohmas will protect this land as they did five hundred years ago…" Kureno then released the pressure off his blade, Heihachi knocked off balance. The blade pierced into Heihachi's back, ending this battle quickly. But as Kureno tore the blade out, the wound seemed to heal itself quickly. Kureno flew backwards into the shrine wall as Heihachi kicked him hard from his recovery. Heihachi now held both the nunchaku and jitte, walking towards Kureno, prepared to end this. Kureno was astonished at Heihachi's powers.

"What…what is this power?"

Heihachi grinned, stopping to explain himself quickly and end this, "It's called psychometabolism, a rare gift in the Hanajima family. It allows me to control all my bodily functions as easily as I think. My muscles can be repaired, fractures, even stab wounds can be instantly healed. With the ability to also control bodily hormones, I can enhance my power with adrenaline and use high amounts of dopamine to dull any semblance of pain. In short…you can't win…"

Heihachi then looked down at Kureno, who with incredible speed, had lanced his blade through Heihachi's chest, looking up, blood spattered across his face. He glared and pulled out a second blade, speaking even more seriously than before.

"It doesn't matter if you can heal yourself if I remove your head from your shoulders." Heihachi's eyes widened as he blocked the wakizashi, dashing a fist into Kureno's chest, sending him crashing into the shrine, leaping from the debris, clashing with Heihachi again. This time, the blades split the nunchaku, leaving Heihachi's right side exposed to attack. An arm, severed down from the shoulder, hung at Heihachi's side. The warrior sage picked up the arm and reattached it, again revealing the extent of his powers. Kureno dropped his blades, preparing to run, even as Heihachi smashed Kureno across the face, breaking his cheekbones and effectively ending the battle in one motion. But Kureno again got up, fighting now for Arisa and not for his family.

I'm not going to let Uo down… I'll…I'll fight to the death for her…

Kureno rushed forward with a series of attacks, Heihachi blocking every one and countering with a final punch to Kureno's solar plexus, leaving Kureno breathless and defeated. Heihachi held the jitte to Kureno's head and spoke, turning away as he decided to leave.

"I have some idea of honor, being in a special family like you. I'll let you live… Just don't cross my path again. And if you simply fight for others, you'll only lose a part of yourself to that…"

Kureno was struggling to get up, furious at Heihachi's words.

No…you're wrong… People give us strength we could never have alone… I'll fight you again, Heihachi… And next time… I'll kill you…

Elsewhere, Yuki and Kyo were furiously fighting a battle they couldn't win. Kyo was thrust against a tree and then crashed into Yuki, leaving the two of them staring once again into the faces of their attackers. Ruri smiled lightly, a hint of evil in her eyes, but more uncertainty than anything. Saito simply grinned again, lifting them into the air and then towards her face. She spoke, hissing into their ears.

"See how it feels…to be hurt by everyone…to be helpless to defend yourself…to feel completely worthless? Now…you die…" As Saito pulled up her hand, Ruri struck out at her, leaving Yuki and Kyo helpless again on the ground. Saito faced Ruri and glared, "What did you do something like that for?"

Ruri looked down at the ground and spoke, "I just…think we should wait… See if Heihachi's okay…" No sooner than Ruri spoke his name did the old man appear behind them. He seemed uneager to speak, and Saito faced him, ignoring his apparent lack of interest.

"So…you got the redhead, right?" Heihachi nodded, which prompted another response from Saito, "Well…we've gotta kill these two now, but Ruri says we should wait."

Heihachi faced Ruri and smiled, "It doesn't matter now, Saito… We're really just supposed to gauge these Sohmas' power, not kill all of them outright. Besides, the redhead is still alive and these two will be stronger in time. We do need to bide our time a little more wisely, and Nanashi knows this. We three are just scouts to her, so we need to report back ASAP."

Ruri and Saito nodded, following Heihachi as he made a quick retreat back to Tokyo.

Yuki and Kyo awoke to Kureno's face, bloodied and bruised, but still smiling as he picked both of them up, placing them on his shoulders. Yuki and Kyo were amazed and Kureno seemed to feel that awe.

"You thought I just helped Akito all those years for nothing? It gave me the strength to defend everyone close to me, and I even trained in swordsmanship in secret, as you see. We need to find Kazuma and Haru and tell them who we're up against."

"Did you beat that old guy up?" Kyo inquired, looking somewhat annoyed to be on anyone's shoulders, especially Kureno's.

Kureno shook his head and replied, "He's stronger than I thought. We'll need to hold them off until Hatori and the others get here. Let's hope the stronger warriors don't arrive as well, or even Kazuma and I won't be enough…"

Yuki and Kyo rested as Kureno continued to trek towards Shigure's house, which Kazuma chose as the base of operations. Natsuko was there as well, still planning a strategy to use her own special powers.

Kureno stopped at a rustling in the bushes, which he turned to face, though he not in any condition to fight. The orange and violet eyes appeared and a bright smile shined behind them. The mysterious stranger held out a hand and spoke.

"Hello…I'm Toshiro Jimaso. I couldn't help hearing your predicament, and I want to help you fight these intruders."

Kureno was more than a little suspicious and decided to question the stranger.

"Who are you, and how do you know of the Sohmas, Hanajimas, or any of this?"

Toshiro smiled again and replied, "Natsuko sent for me. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori told me of the war and with my gifts, I want to help as best I can. I seem to possess the ability to create things out of nothing," He then demonstrated his ability by procuring armor, which he handed to Kureno. Kureno looked up and cocked his head to the right and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…if Natsuko sent you, I guess we can trust you. Come along. Can you help me with these two?"

"Certainly," Toshiro said as he picked up Yuki, who had fallen unconscious since.

Within his mind, Toshiro continued to plot.

Soon…this war will end… Neither side will be the true winner… Only the protector of souls will survive the conflict of light and shadow…Hehehehehehe…


	7. Yaminobu Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nanashi was getting impatient with waiting, but was full of excitement as she saw Heihachi and her minions walking towards the inn. But their faces told something different…something…along the lines of failure. She may not have been able to read minds, but her perception was right on par with Gennai's. It seemed as though Heihachi twisted her words around. Well…soon, he would pay for his shortcomings.

Heihachi walked in, reporting as calmly as possible.

"We have found the strength of the Sohma guardians to be minimal at best. Their strongest fell to me only three days ago. We believe there may be two others laying in wait, but they are nothing. And the head of their family is nowhere to be seen."

Nanashi smiled and stepped towards Heihachi, all the while, her shadow seeming to shrink abruptly, "Very good job, Heihachi… however…you have failed me, still… I won't kill you… Just…punish you for this misdeed, so that others will learn from it."

Heihachi gasped as his own shadow began to convulse in pain. His insides felt like fire and his entire body seemed to be under some sort of spell. He knew this was Nanashi's ultimate power, the ability to use shadows in offensive natures, not just illusory. Now, she was seemingly draining the very life out of him, when she was simply taking away his mind, little by little, returning it at a later time. For now, his powers were sealed. But he would face the swordsman again. The thought was stuck in his mind even as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kazuma had been told the news by Kureno, as had Haru, and as such, had kept watch the rest of the week, while Kureno rested peacefully under the guardianship of Kyo and Yuki. Kazuma looked towards Haru and smiled lightly, remembering how the man before him was once an irrational and chaotic child, now truly in control of his anger, no longer affected by this madness unless he willed it. Though there was the occasional outburst of "Black Haru" usually, it was no more than the fact that Haru had lost some sleep the past night and was irritable.

The preparations for the next battle were very detailed. Natsuko worked all the magic she could to heal Kureno's wounds, which would be healed around today, according to her research. Kazuma and Haru would keep watch for any intruders into the Main House, while Natsuko guarded Kureno, Yuki and Kyo, still under watch by Hanajima spies. The plan was flawless, except for the fact that the next set of attackers was unknown. Natsuko assumed it would be the same group, but Kazuma and Haru knew better. At least one person from before would return, but at least one new member of the family would be introduced. Who that was truly made Kazuma tremble as he heard noise, but only saw Toshiro, who had returned from reconnaissance, learning that Hatori's group had located nearly nine of the scrolls, and had a great deal of information surrounding the Divine Robe.

Toshiro's orange eye struck fear in Kazuma, as did his violet eye, but the fear of the unknown was foolishness in a battle where even family members could turn against each other. Yet again, a noise was heard, and Kazuma readied himself, seeing Yuki, Kyo and Natsuko, preparing for battle as well. Kazuma walked towards the group and spoke, giving his sage advice solemnly.

"We'll only need about three fighters. Toshiro, Haru and I must fight the new threat. Yuki, Kyo and Natsuko must look to Kureno, if not at least Yuki and Kyo. Natsuko, your powers are still weak and may not be any assistance. You are the only member who can use the rituals to gift the members of the zodiac their special powers. Your survival is vital to the war's succession. In my humble opinion, you three must go back, as either you are yet too weak or are unable to help. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I'm only thinking of the interests of the family."

Natsuko was incensed, but Yuki and Kyo accepted their master's order and left the walls. Natsuko walked up to Kazuma, only standing three feet tall to Kazuma's six-foot frame.

"I may be valuable to the war, but what's the use? They could find me easily, and you know that. You're just trying to make yourself out to be a hero, since your grandfather…"

Kazuma's hand was at Natsuko's throat, "Don't…say another word…Leave him out of this… That…was in the past… WE must focus on the present or we risk destruction in the future. My grandfather said that as he died… I've tried to live by that since then… Maybe you should as well…"

Natsuko glared at the older Sohma and turned away, her blue robe flowing behind her in a flourish of indigo and azure.

Kazuma then began his meditation, Haru following suit. Toshiro simply stood, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes, sensing for any Hanajima spirits. His psychic gifts allowed him to also locate Hanajima family members quickly, as well as Sohma members. Only three souls came, as Kazuma had predicted. Heihachi had returned, as well as a kindred spirit to himself, and the third…was eerie…cursed…Nanashi?!

Why would she come to face us? …Unless…she knows of my plans… Must focus on the mission…

Nearly half an hour had passed and there was still no sign of the shadow clan, much to Toshiro's annoyance. But just as Toshiro began to leave, Kazuma's eyes snapped open.

"They're here…" Seeming to lift off the ground, Kazuma prepared himself for battle, rushing towards the air and striking at Heihachi's fist. Their battle was incredible, fists and feet a blur as the two ancient masters clashed styles and philosophies in the same motion. Heihachi's traditional beliefs and egocentrism seemed apparent as he ignored his teammates, while Kazuma's loyalty was seen in his actions to save Haru from the attacks of Yuma, who sat in mediation, her body limp and lifeless on the outside.

Astral projection… Toshiro thought to himself. Impressive. But can Kazuma resist her powers? And can Haru fight as well as I've heard?

The white haired warrior tore off his shirt, rushing at Heihachi, who proceeded to finish off his master. But Heihachi's blow didn't even touch Kazuma as Haru not only diverted the attack away, but also moved Kazuma away in the blink of an eye. Heihachi could barely blink himself before Haru's attacks struck him with the force of a storm. Haru's eyes seemed as cold and gray as before, but a hint of flame sparked within them, which Heihachi noticed as he grappled with Haru, already beginning to enhance his muscles. Haru could barely stand against this and began to break. Heihachi grinned and spoke to the impudent whelp, lecturing him as he did his own son.

"You think you're powerful? Well…with age comes wisdom and with my talents…I have youthful strength and age-old wisdom… I'm invincible…"

"Shut up…" Haru spoke, looking down as his hair flared up. Heihachi stepped back, confused at what was taking place. Hatsuharu continued to speak, getting louder as he neared the end, "…Invincible… You've gotta be kidding me! You're not a man, you're a washed up old geezer who's way too focused on his body to be a true martial artist! The only true warriors are the Sohmas… You…you're just a joke!" Haru looked up, a demonic grin on his face as he smashed his fist into Heihachi, the crone still grimacing at Haru's insults.

That…that little brat! I'll make him pay for that! Heihachi screamed as he enhanced his muscles even more, now looking like a titan. He rushed at Haru and stopped as Haru's fist stopped in midair, inches from his face. In a flash of white, Haru struck like lighting at Heihachi's back, ending the battle, Heihachi exhausted. His eyes widened as he saw Haru looking down on him.

"So…how does it feel, 'honored elder'? You feel like trash now…good…that's about all you're worth…"

Heihachi struggled to get up, to which Yuma replied, "Husband…you really are a fool to fight like when you were young… Age old wisdom…huh! What folly… I am truly the winner… Just look at your master, Hatsuharu Sohma…"

Haru shifted back to White as he saw Kazuma on the ground, spasming out of control. His eyes were twitching and his face was twisted into countless facades of terror. Haru almost couldn't stand it before Yuma stopped, leaving Kazuma broken. Haru rushed to his master's side, his eyes tearing up, but Haru trying to force them away.

"Master…please…be alright…"

Kazuma's eyes opened to Haru's face and he smiled… "I'll be fine in a few days… Just… don't let them win… Prove your strength… Kyo and Yuki aren't watching. Give it your all…" Kazuma's hand then dropped as he fell again into unconsciousness. Haru clenched his fists, his teeth grinding together as he glared daggers at Nanashi, who smirked, beckoning him to come to her. The cow began to scream in fury, but was stopped by the touch of a strong hand on his shoulder. He saw Toshiro and stopped, leaving the stranger to fight in his own way.

A strange energy glowed in Toshiro's hand as he spoke to Nanashi. Before he began his speech, he held a small flute in his hands. Nanashi's eyes widened as she stepped back. Toshiro grinned at Nanashi's fear, which he had wanted to see for so long.

"You remember what this flute does, don't you? You don't want me to play it… Or…terrible things will happen… Just leave…attack us at a later time…when we both have equivalent skills… In two weeks, we will be prepared… Agreed?"

Nanashi nodded, the shadows already enveloping her as she spoke, "This is far from over, Toshiro… This is truly the beginning of our war… And you…you will be the first to die…"

The shadows flashed away and Haru looked towards Toshiro in awe, the flute disappearing in a burst of the same orange and purple energy.

What power… But what was that flute he had? And what powers does it possess…


	8. Yaminobu Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The return trip home was very quiet for Nanashi, who simply brooded over her defeat at the hands of the stranger who seemed to know the family's weakness somehow… And where was Toshiro? The rumors stated he was already in Tokyo. She would've thought he would've helped the Sohmas… But there was only Kazuma, Hatsuharu and that newcomer. Her knowledge of the Sohma family was vast thanks in part to her unique abilities, which enabled her to spy very effectively. But this stranger was different. He seemed to be able to pull the Flute of Mysticism from the very air and he knew exactly what it was. He was no ordinary man, that was for sure… But…

"Nanashi…should we attack again?" Ruri inquired, Saito chiming in after with her own inquiry.

"Yeah…I want to waste that stupid white-haired freak and his master all at once…"

Nanashi stared off into the distance and grinned a demonic grin as a plan became alive in her mind.

"Nanashi…are you alright?"  
The hellish leer frightened even Saito as Nanashi spoke, "Of course I am… And we'll attack…but in stages… We need to get back to the house… I'll tell my plan there…"

The shadows consumed the four and Heihachi thought to himself as they left.

"Nanashi must really be in a rush… We would usually have just walked there the hard way… What's her big plan?"

Back at Shigure's house, Natsuko finished her conversation with Haru, who then took Natsuko out of the room, leaving Kazuma's injured body with Yuki and Kyo, who were still awaiting their call to battle.

In Shigure's living room, Kureno and Kagura awaited the arrival of Natsuko and Haru, both conferencing on what to do in response to this new power. They heard the doors slide open, but it was only Toshiro, who smiled sheepishly and spoke.

"Sorry I'm late… had some business to attend to… Where's Natsuko and Haru?"

"They're in Shigure's bedroom…" Kureno replied.

"Yeah…and it looks like we're going to have to fight again, very soon…" Kagura finished her statement with a sigh as she looked to the ground.

Kureno looked towards the door, where Haru and Natsuko stood, seemingly waiting for the conversation to be over. Natsuko sat in a reclining chair, Haru sitting comfortably on the couch with Kagura and Kureno. Toshiro seemed fine standing on the wall, his arms crossed. The air was silent and Natsuko broke the tension with her small, still voice.

"I have a plan… A plan that will stop the Hanajimas once and for all… But it will take everyone's full power… It's been two weeks since Nanashi, Heihachi, Ruri and Saito attacked. I know all their names because of my abilities, which are essentially seeing the unseen… Anyway… the plan will involve us splitting into three groups.

Toshiro and Kureno, you are our strongest warriors, you'll lay in wait at the Main House, but be prepared to move as fast as possible to my new location, which I will transmit to you via my mind. Yuki and Kyo will be a decoy for Nanashi's team, namely Ruri and Saito again. After the battle begins, Haru and Kagura, the last team will attack and finish the battle with them quickly. Nanashi will probably have a countermeasure already planned, but the four of them should be able to handle Heihachi and Yuma if they act in cooperation…

Yuki will be the leader of the group of four, as his mind is sharp and will aid you well in that battle. Hatori's group will be back soon… Once they return, phase one of the plan will be enacted, which is what I've just told you… Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, and Haru, as well as Kureno will have their gifts unlocked and we'll have eliminated four members of the ten in the Hanajima family. Where's Tohru?"

"She's in town, waiting for Hatori's message, "Kureno replied, "She should call anytime now…" Just then, the phone rang, and everyone was paralyzed. Natsuko pulled up the phone and spoke.  
"Hello? …Tohru…I see…very good then, tell them to meet us at the Main House by the end of the day… Okay…bye…"

Natsuko looked up and smiled, "The rituals will commence tonight… We have to make haste and get back to the Main House. Once they get there, we have to immediately start the rituals, since Nanashi is probably already sending her troops over here. So…this meeting is adjourned. Let's go…"

As the group left in haste, Haru called out to Yuki and Kyo, who were still tending to Kazuma.

"We've got to get to the Main House, guys. Hatori's group is coming back…"  
Yuki and Kyo nodded, bowing reverently to Kazuma and leaving the room. Haru turned to look at his friends and left the room with a bow as well, leaving Kazuma to heal.

The group arrived at the Main House within an hour, Natsuko already prepared to begin the rituals. Everyone but Toshiro was inside the house, leaving the stranger to speak frankly with the air.

"So…it is time for the war to begin… Nanashi is crafty…but even Natsuko doesn't know my true nature… This is the power of the Flute of Mysticism… Her powers are useless against me… And soon…the tables will turn in the Hanajima favor… Soon I will return to my love and end this pain forever… Hehehehehehehehehehe…" Toshiro continued to laugh, as he knew nobody would hear him. His laugh was devoid of feeling and yet struck fear into the heavens as Toshiro's eyes glowed orange and purple, the skies darkening for a moment and returning to light as Toshiro walked into the house.

Only an hour after the group arrived at the Main House, Kazuma awoke with a start. No one was in the house, but he knew Natsuko's plan and walked out the door, gasping at what he saw…

"So…it's been two weeks now… I've been itching to fight you, old friend…"

Heihachi stood, ready for battle, Kazuma still weary. But strength returned to him as he saw his students bowing to him only an hour ago. Their respect and wisdom gave him more strength than he thought possible. Closing his eyes, they flashed open to reveal glowing orbs of indigo. Heihachi gasped at Kazuma's power.

"What is this?"

Kazuma spoke, his voice vibrating with power, "The Sohma Style of Martial Arts, Juunishi Ryu… And as the master, I was given this power…of mind, body and spirit… Even without an animal spirit… I can crush you…"

Heihachi smirked and disappeared in a burst of power, leaving Megumi in his wake, his dead eyes glowing violet as he spoke.

"Interesting…Kazuma Sohma… This is an incredible power… I only hope you can show me it…before you die…"

Kazuma narrowed his still glowing eyes at Megumi and screamed in fury as the battle begun, Megumi simply standing, only one thought running through his mind.

Kazuma…Kazuma…Kazuma…


	9. Yaminobu Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The air was full of tension as a diminutive necromancer and a sage of decimating power faced each other, neither making the first move. Megumi continued to run Kazuma's name through his mind, holding out his right hand, leaving it hanging in the air as Kazuma spoke.

"What do you think you're doing? You won't be able to touch me… cursed child…"

Megumi grinned, his eyes narrowing and a strange shape to his mouth as he spoke, the same monotone as before, "…I am cursed… But the exiled will crush those that outcast them… In time, you will respect my power…" Megumi's hand then began to glow as he stared into space.

Kazuma narrowed his eyes and rushed forward to attack, but struck an unseen shield about Megumi. He flipped back, striking again with even greater force, the barrier holding. Megumi snapped his fingers, the dome around him dissipating, electricity flowing into his fingertips as he spoke again.  
"My power is curses, but in the years that I've practiced them…they're much faster, and much more effective… Needless to say, once I know your name…I am unbeatable… Unless you think you can dodge my thoughts…"

Kazuma smirked slightly and reverted to seriousness as his body vibrated with power again, his speed increasing to nearly inhuman levels. Megumi saw Kazuma's movements as if Kazuma were standing still, but they got faster by the minute.

Interesting... the power of Juunishi Ryu… I'll have to increase the curse to level 2.

Megumi closed his eyes, the electricity dying around him as his eyes glowed purple with the next power of his curse on Kazuma. This usually did them in, as mental torture was easy for a Hanajima to perform, even at Megumi's young age of 25.

Kazuma stopped in midair, confused at Megumi's change of tactics. He landed lightly on the ground, walking slowly towards the stationary youth. Speaking in a teacher's tone, Kazuma pleaded to Megumi to stop, "Don't do this, Megumi… You have potential for good… I know you want to help people…"

Megumi's eyes returned to their normal darkness as he spoke again, "What people? …Everyone in this world is a demon…cursed by emotions, desires, duality… We are different…but not human… The only humans are the ones who have lost feelings and wants and any sense of good and evil… We…are close to humanity… But we lack one thing… Sanity… We hallucinate…we are confused…we…are outcast… No place in the world…no place in hell or heaven… Truly the eta, or unclean…" Megumi's face was emotionless as he looked up to Kazuma, as he had never been a very tall child. Even at his mature age, he was only around four and a half feet. Snapping his fingers again, Kazuma winced at a sharp pain in his chest. Another hit his brain and a final to his very essence…his fists and feet… Everything hurt all at once… And within seconds, Kazuma was paralyzed, his eyes widening again at new pains he had never felt.

"But…this can't be…"

Megumi stared down at Kazuma, leaving him in his pain…

"You see… Yuma struck at your soul…I struck at the weaker points… Your mind… and your feeble body… You will break soon… The curse will dissipate in one hour… That is…if you can survive that long…"

Kazuma again fell into darkness, the last sight in his mind of defeat by a child, untouched by innocence, corruption stealing his childhood at the beginning of life. It made Kazuma cry and tears faded as his vision died again.

Hatori's group had arrived around eight o'clock and the rituals had started only minutes after the items had been arranged. Everyone was tense but Toshiro, who simply stood on the outer ring of the Sohmas, watching and waiting, gathering information and preparing to attack at the right moment. Natsuko continued to chant, multicolored energies surrounding the circle she stood in, her arms raised above her. The older Sohmas were quite reserved about the incident, as they were used to the unusual traits of their family, while the younger ones, around Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's age, were quite astonished at this new development, though their parents had mentioned it many times in their childhood. The rituals were nearly over and the chanting was reaching a pitch as every item pulsated with energy, most of the powers unleashed already, but the matter of sealing the spirits was a very delicate matter. Natsuko made sure she did it right, but as the ceremony ended, she collapsed on the ground, Kureno's duties coming to him again as he caught her. Taking her to rest, he left the Mabudatchi trio to take over, as Kazuma was still injured back at Shigure's house. Hatori spoke first, recapping Natsuko's plan.

"Alright then… I will stay here with Natsuko, assisted by Momiji and Rin, who will serve as guardians of the Main House. Shigure and Ayame will be a special team, specified to face Gennai and Kaori, whose powers are equivalent to yours. Yuki and Kyo will go with Kagura and Haru as a special quartet to face Saito and Ruri, as well as Heihachi and/or Yuma, who will undoubtedly attack. Ritsu…you help them as well. And that's the plan. Until Nanashi appears, our goal is to defeat the other nine members of the family, narrowing down their numbers slowly, until Nanashi is outnumbered. Even with her powers, once Natsuko recovers, we will have a great advantage against her. Toshiro will assist any teams as he sees fit. Your powers are special, and we will need you to face Nanashi, as we heard you possess a weakness of hers that we didn't know."

Toshiro nodded and spoke, "Yeah…it's nothing special really… And I'm really just a mercenary…so, there's only one thing I really need…choice…and you've given me that from the start…So…" he said this with a demonic grin, "let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Nanashi was expectantly waiting at Kaori and Gennai's house, only Gennai and Kaori with her, as their powers were imperative for her strategy to work. Her parents were still in a stunned sense of servitude to her, which they had been since she became stronger than they were, which was ten years ago. For a decade, she had been their master, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She sensed Saki's presence outside and saw her younger sister looking sullenly at her.

"What are you doing here? You were to help Megumi… You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

Saki shook her head and spoke, "I just…want to report…Megumi has defeated Kazuma Sohma and is preparing to fight Shigure and Ayame Sohma… I wish to join him, but I also knew you would wish to know of our change of plans. You are pleased with this, no?"

Nanashi simply smiled sardonically and walked up to Saki, rubbing her head, "Ah, dear sister Saki, you are just as crafty and witty as your elder sister… Yes, you may destroy them… And be quick about it… You don't want to keep Toshiro waiting, do you?"

Saki shook her head again and left, her cloak flowing in the wind behind her. Nanashi was pleased with Saki and Megumi's teamwork and hoped it would defeat another of the strongest teams in the Sohma family. Both Shigure and Ayame Sohma had a tie of friendship when combined with their powers, gave them a nearly unfair advantage. But Saki and Megumi were even stronger… And they would fight without question… Even though the one called Tohru Honda was a dear friend of Saki and Megumi, they would still fight and kill her friends with no remorse… And this was all in the sake…of family…

Megumi was waiting in the bushes for Saki to arrive and turned to see his sister, still saturnine from her meeting with Nanashi.

"Something wrong, sister… You seem…troubled…"

Saki smiled lightly and faced their opponents, who walked through the outskirts of Sohma property without a care in the world. She closed her eyes and released a burst of denpa waves, which struck Shigure, but seemed ineffective. Saki focused more power, but stopped at the realization of Shigure's power.

"Illusions…"

Ayame faced Saki and Megumi's hiding spot and his eyes glowed yellow, Megumi's as well as Megumi walked towards them, unable to control his body. Saki was frightened at the powers of these two, but she composed herself, distrupting Shigure's illusions, releasing Megumi from Ayame's control as well. The teams of friends and siblings faced each other, light and shadow clashing once again…


	10. Yaminobu Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hatori, Rin and Momiji still kept their vigil on Natsuko as it neared midnight. Momiji yawned with fatigue, but braced up and tried his hardest not to fall asleep. He knew it was his duty to the Sohmas not to let any of his fellow zodiac members. Rin sat on the floor and napped, not seeming to care what her friends said. Momiji shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Hatori, who had kept to himself for the past five hours, not saying anything without provocation, and even then, it was concise and to the point. The rabbit spoke to the dragon, trying to help him any way that he could.

"Anything wrong, Hatori?"

Hatori looked up and shook his head. He then turned his head to the side, looking out into space as he replied, "… It's just…Kana's divorced with her husband…"

Happiness flooded through Momiji like a wellspring as he clapped Hatori on the shoulder, "So that means…you can get her back!"

Shaking his head again, Hatori closed his eyes and remembered the times with Kana. The love…the acceptance…the innocence of it all… The happiest moments of his life were gone forever… And yet…in the back of his mind…he desired that happiness again…

Walking to the door, Hatori spoke again, "I won't dwell on the past… And neither should you… I'll be back shortly…"

Momiji nodded and sat on the floor, still awake and aware, still keeping his promise to the Sohmas…

Saki blinked twice and her eyes glowed the same eerie shade of violet that Megumi's had when he fought Kazuma. Denpa waves seemed to course through her body and a motion of the hand sent a bolt of energy towards Shigure, who took it and smirked. He replied with a giggle and began his witty banter, honed from years of writing.

"Yes…it seems that the battle has begun… And now…let's see your power… Aya, go!"

Ayame nodded and again controlled Megumi, but stopped at a pain in his mind, which then permeated to his body. Megumi's curse was again active and this time, already at full power from the start. The snake smirked and focused even more power into his power, overtaking Megumi's mind. Saki gasped as Megumi's hand clasped around her neck and she was in shock as she realized her powers couldn't affect fellow family members. Ayame stood up, stumbling as he did so, and spoke, his eyes glowing brighter than ever.

"This is the strength of the Sohma clan and it will crush all resistance. And with I and Gure-san together, our power is doubled, no tripled. So…prepare to lose…"

Illusions assaulted Saki's mind all at once, ranging from minor memories that she could push aside, to her deepest secrets that Shigure then brought to the surface. Her eyes lost their glow and she fell to the ground, defeated, as did Megumi, after the strain of Ayame's mind control took its toll on his body.

Shigure and Ayame observed the fallen bodies and turned to one another, giving each other the thumbs up sign, saying "Yes!" as they did so. Turning away, they left the scene, Saki and Megumi in peaceful slumber.

But only a minute or two had passed and both demons were awakened, even greater strength flowing through them now. The scent of the outsiders was in their minds and they began to stalk the dog and snake, pursuing them with a new drive, nothing standing in their way.

Shigure and Ayame were nearly at Sohma House, when they met Hatori, who waved and stopped to chat, still pensive, but more open around his closest friends.

"…I see you've defeated Saki and Megumi…"

Ayame nodded, "It wasn't that hard actually…"

Shigure chimed in next, full of vigor, "Yes…we're ready to face any obstacle now…"

Hatori then clapped a hand to his head and spoke, "You know, you really have to tone down that overconfidence a bit… Otherwise…"

"You'll be defeated when you least expect it," A dark voice chimed in behind them. Saki and Megumi glared at Shigure and Ayame, Saki glaring at Shigure, Megumi towards Ayame. Hatori simply stood in shock at the new power the two had gained, but focused himself and prepared to end this, even if it cost him his own life. He would save his friends…

Shigure began to convulse as electro poison waves permeated his flesh and began affecting his strong mind as slowly, but as diligently as possible. Ayame grimaced as Megumi's curse activated again, now seemingly stronger than ever. Stronger because Ayame was visibly in pain, and his eyes were pale and listless, a deeper pain affecting him now. Megumi seemed to enjoy this and grinned maliciously as he spoke.

"You see…this is human weakness…you are closer to humanity than most… But you still possess what we have abandoned… You still have guilt… You still have blind loyalty… You are still pathetic and insignificant… And now…you will die…just as Kazuma did."

Ayame collapsed on the ground, twitching more than ever, as Megumi's curse reached level 3. Shigure was growing closer to Saki, still speaking in a novelist's voice, even in this perilous battle.

"See…I thought you were still alive… I just didn't want to frighten Ayame…"

Saki spoke, cold and humorless as she stared at Shigure, "That's a lie… You were just afraid that you would be wrong… That fear is what makes you weak… And now…it will destroy you…" The denpa powers enhanced themselves in an instant, Shigure now unable to even think straight, the realization that he was losing sinking in quickly, but too late, as both he and Ayame fell to the ground, unconscious, nearly expired.

Preparing to finish this, Saki and Megumi stopped at the pressure of a hand on each of their heads. A flash of memories assaulted them and they collapsed as well, leaving Hatori to pick up the mess; namely, Shigure and Ayame, nearly dead from two excruciating battles. He knew no words need be said to his friends, as they fought more valiantly than he ever did. They were true warriors… He was the ninja…hiding in the shadows, attacking without warning, without remorse… But…that was the purpose of the dragon…

It was around sunrise as Yuki and Kyo still searched for Ruri and Saito, no sign of them anywhere. Yet again, the two rivals didn't seem to want to argue, contrary to their usual demeanor. Kyo was as pensive and tough natured as ever, while Yuki was simply reticent and cool headed. The two cancelled each other out, and yet conflicted on many things. It was amazing how Kyo simply let Tohru go, though Yuki knew of his feelings for Tohru… Their relationship, that is, Tohru and Yuki's, was strained due to the resurgence of the curse, while Kyo and Kagura could keep their intimacy; as little as Kyo enjoyed it at times… The fact was… Kyo…felt something he had never felt before, especially towards Yuki. What it was was still unknown, but a rustling in the leaves left that feeling in the back of his mind.

Blue and red appeared in the cat and rat's vision, Saito and Ruri just as eccentric a team as they were. Saito flung out a hand, knocking Kyo and Yuki back. But this time, the two were prepared. The second Saito attacked again, they unleashed their powers, striking the two from behind. Saito knocked them back again, only Kyo affected this time, Yuki standing behind Saito, his arms crossed. He spoke, his eyes glowing an eerie indigo.

"This is the strength of the cat and rat… I use the cunning style, while he uses the ambition style, balancing each other out, a perfect strategy against you."

Saito grinned and pointed to Ruri, who was only inches from Yuki's face, her eyes seeming to call to Yuki as she spoke.

"I see…you feel jealousy towards the cat…hatred…negativity… And yet…you still wish to be his friend… A paradox. The cat is guilty…sorrowful…but not for the reasons I expected… he can still embrace his love…while you are restricted by the curse… Very intricate, this plot the Sohmas weave…"

Yuki gasped, looking towards Kyo, who was also stunned at Ruri's mental warfare. But Kyo grinned and spoke.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Yuki, but I'm even more sorry for myself. For being such a wimp, that is… Yuki's strong…and I know that better than anybody… What you're saying may be true, blue eyes, but it doesn't matter!" Kyo said this as he struck Saito in the face, sending her crashing into a tree, not unconscious, but still in shock.

Yuki nodded as well, "Since we've been rivals our entire lives, we know each other better than anyone… So…try to make us feel bad…angry…resentful even… But it won't work as long as we work together and keep no secrets…" Yuki then disappeared into the air, leaving Ruri alone with Kyo, who simply stood across from her, his arms crossed, apparently waiting for Yuki to end this battle…

Ruri then gasped as a finger interrupted her bloodflow and she collapsed, leaving the battle won. Saito levitated Ruri off the ground and held the innocent twin towards her face.

"Ruri…why…why didn't you tell me? …I guess…we keep secrets…too many secrets… We…we can…start over again…"

The crimson and azure duo was gone in a flash, Yuki and Kyo simply staring at each other, sparks flying as they spoke.

"Stupid cat…"

"Damn rat…"


	11. Yaminobu Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had only been a few days and Ruri and Saito were already at the door of Gennai and Kaori's house, still fidgeting at the mere thought of what would happen when the shadow mistress found out.  
"Oh…you don't need to worry about that…" Nanashi said, clapping her hands on the girls' shoulders, "I already know of your failure… And now…farewell…" Shadows coursed into Nanashi's fingers and the violet streaks flew towards Saito, striking her flesh, but only scratching the surface. Saito was in shock at what she saw before her.

Ruri's body was massacred, a huge hole through her midsection, her clothes torn and ragged, her innocent, smiling face now bloodied and weathered. Those blue eyes smiled at Saito and closed as Ruri crashed to the ground. Nanashi held out a hand, Saito flinging her back with a burst of her mind, escaping into the woods, Ruri in her arms, her now fallen corpse reminding her of her mistakes, of how Ruri simply smiled when Saito yelled at her, how she took Nanashi's beatings, how she died saving her life. Her scarlet hair covered the clear drops on her face that clouded her already distorted vision. After a funeral for her counterpart she levitated onto a branch, watching the clouds roll by. She thought to herself about many things and then simply lay back, letting the world pass by, now uncaring and unappreciative about life, as hers was over…

Elsewhere, Nanashi called out through the shadows to Yuma.

Are you prepared to attack?

Yes Nanashi-sama. I'm at the main house, and ready to astral project at any time…

Good…I'll be there shortly. Stall them as long as possible. I have one other errand I have to carry out…

Very good, Nanashi-sama…

The house seemed a cursed place to the head of the Hanajimas now as Gennai and Kaori stepped out, clinging hesitantly to each other, their hands clasped in a tight bond, broken by Nanashi.

"Well then…Ruri and Saito failed… Heihachi, Saki, Megumi and Yuma, as well as yourselves remain… Toshiro is unaware of our plan… He will strike soon, but we will already possess the Aura of God soon, and even the Flute of Mysticism won't be able to stop me… You will guard me when I perform the rituals…

The two nodded, Nanashi flourishing her cloak again, shadows enveloping her. Darkness was truly the life of a Hanajima and Kaori began to cry again, Gennai attempting to comfort her, but only pushing her further away. He knew of her husband…but he still clung to the hope that she would forget him when Toshiro died… Then…she would be his…forever…

Rin and Momiji still waited for Hatori's arrival, but were nearly about to leave, when Momiji started at a new presence in the room.

"There's something here… It's not human, though… Keep your cool, Isuzu…"

Rin nodded, now looking paranoid at the unseen foe, which struck instead at Momiji, who gasped at the sudden burst of senses. He heard screams, he felt pain, he tasted blood…all now enhanced by his gift… He began to break down, falling to one knee, but Rin decided to aid in any way she could, releasing a cool burst of wind that distracted Momiji from the pain for the moment. She kept this up, Momiji recovering, but unable to exorcise Yuma's spirit, still transferred into his. The war was powerful, but Momiji kept his strength as he spoke.

You'll never win, you witch!

Silence, insolent whelp… Show respect to your elders…

Momiji screamed out again at a sharp pain in his heart, now throbbing with adrenaline in his blood. But again, the rabbit simply smiled as Rin's blizzard covered him.

…Afraid? After enough time…and enough resistance from my chi…you'll break…

No…it can't be… How…how is this spirit so strong?  
Because…I'm fighting with my friends and for my friends, not just one or the other… This strength won't fail me, where yours will die when your husband abandons you…if you have one, that is…

Yuma was getting frustrated, but she calmed herself, knowing that would only shorten the time he could possess her. She spoke, again lecturing Momiji, but falling on deaf ears, it seemed.

You know how weak your friends are… Three of them are dead… And soon…you will join them in the afterlife…

…Two things to tell you, old bag… One…none of them are dead. I know that…I can feel it… And two… I think Rin knows where you're hiding…

Yuma gasped at the sudden feeling of breathlessness. Her oxygen was slowly fading away as Rin's powers manifested their full abilities. The matriarch lay on the ground; Momiji and Rin above her, coughing up blood as she grinned at them, confident even in defeat.

"You…you won't win…against Nanashi…"

Yuma's withered finger pointed towards the back of the room, which was empty, save for a strange new shadow in the darkness… The violet hair and eyes appeared first, Nanashi's grin following suit with the rest of her body.

"Rin, stop her!" Momij cried out as a bolt of energy struck him from behind.

Nanashi's laugh frightened Rin, who stood, unable to move as her shadow now seemed to overtake her, freezing her in place…

"You can't win…whoever you are…" Rin said, still breathing heavily as her powers were fading.

"Hehehehehe…you couldn't win…even at full power… So…let's just end this quietly…"

Nanashi's hand grasped Rin's, Rin feeling the breath drained from her by the void. She collapsed on the floor, her eyes pale and lifeless… Nanashi was unimpressed again at the "great powers" of the animal spirits Toshiro had mentioned… But then…this was the Sohma family…

"Are you able to fight, Yuma?"

Yuma shook her head, wiping blood from her lips, "Those kids are good… I could try to astral project again…but my body's wasted… I probably can't do it again for a long time… Sorry about that…"

Nanashi grinned, patting her grandmother on the shoulder, "It's quite alright… You played your part… Goodbye…"

Yuma gasped at a sudden pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a blade protruding from it, Nanashi walking towards her portal, saying her last goodbyes with a giggle, "…You are finished and dead to me… Maybe…you can just steal another body…Just like the one you're in now…hehehehehehehe…" Nanashi's laugh rang in Yuma's head, her body falling to the ground, the blade completely through her now, standing as a strange sort of memorial to the fallen. She heard Nanashi's last words as she passed on.

"Hello…Natsuko… You are mine now…and soon…so will everything else…"

Ritsu walked through the grounds, looking frightened at every corner, suddenly bumping into someone.

"…I'm…I'm sorry…" Ritsu looked up to see Heihachi's rippling muscles, which tensed as the patriarch grinned and spoke, raising a fist.

"Sorry, Mr. Monkey… It's my job, and someone's gotta do it! Now die, you insect!"

Heihachi's fist struck Ritsu, but Ritsu seemed unaffected, a strange glow about his body. Heihachi felt strength draining from him as Ritsu spoke, still his usual timid self.

"My power is enervation, and against a brute like you, even a flower like me can win…"

Heihachi just laughed, energy still flowing into him like a broken dam. He stood up, Ritsu stumbling backwards in fear.

"Just because you can suck out my body's strength…doesn't mean my mind won't give it a little jumpstart… Goodbye…"

Ritsu crashed into a tree, coughing up blood as Heihachi slammed the jitte into his abdomen, cracking two of his ribs in one strike. Ritsu could do nothing as the aged master continued to pummel him, until Ritsu gave up, playing possum and Heihachi losing interest. Ritsu could only watch helplessly as Heihachi walked in the direction of Shigure's house.

"No…Yuki…Kyo…"

Hatori was exhausted, as he had just finished examining three Sohmas, two from damage to the brain, and the other in a coma from a mysterious power that Hatori could only assume was some sort of curse or magic, as Kazuma mentioned the Hanajimas. Shigure and Ayame would recover soon: within three days that is…which was actually quite amazing. Kazuma…was dead to the world, though his heart still beat.

Yuki and Kyo seemed to suffer the most, the mere sight of their master now comatose seemed to tear them apart, but they then remembered his strength, his determination and were prepared to fight. They heard Toshiro's voice and turned to see the stranger, a bored look on his face.

"There's a guy at the door for you… Calls himself Heihachi… Think he wants a fight…"

Yuki and Kyo stood up in unison, their eyes glowing furiously as they crashed through the door. Shigure seemed to feel the house's destruction as he turned in his sleep.

Outside, Heihachi waited, no weapons with him… But he knew just where to find them… Yuki and Kyo both screamed out towards him, deadly vengeance flaring in their irises.

"You're gonna wish you never hurt our master!"

Heihachi thought to himself, amused at their spunk and impressed at their power.

What are they talking about? That was Megumi… But he's on business… So I guess it's my turn.

Again tension built as the titan of the Hanajimas stood against the two noble youths of the Sohmas, rivals fighting together for the sake of the man who brought them together.

Natsuko awoke to Nanashi's face. She was in some strange room, countless symbols surrounding her. She glared at Nanashi and spoke to her, still keeping her seriousness as the head of the Sohmas.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

Nanashi simply grinned and replied, "Simple…I require your abilities… That's all I can tell you now… Now…" She said this with a tap to the head, "Go back to sleep, Natsu-kun…"

The arrow of sleep was plunged into Natsuko's heart and she slumbered, leaving Nanashi to continue laughing, insanity becoming her sanctuary again.


	12. Yaminobu Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Toshiro had been sitting; watching Yuki and Heihachi's fight for some time now, and neither seemed to have an overall advantage. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to do some scouting for the other zodiac members. The Main House seemed to be the best spot to start, so that's where he decided to go. Turning to face Yuki and Kyo, he smirked, realizing the boundless potential they carried, and how Heihachi would certainly have his hands full fighting both of them at full strength. The thoughts just made him laugh more as he disappeared, the Flute of Mysticism in his hands.

Yuki and Kyo had been fighting Heihachi for the past hour and neither side seemed to falter in their attacks, Heihachi's wisdom and experience countering the talents of Yuki and Kyo's youthful vigor. While Yuki's style was swift and powerful, equally balanced by Kyo's impulsiveness and strength, Heihachi seemed invulnerable, even their strongest attacks making little effect on Heihachi, whose body seemed made of steel. But Kyo kept the offensive, allowing Yuki to attack from behind, but yet again the attack failed, Heihachi taking the full force, grasping Yuki's leg and slamming him into the ground.

Kyo grabbed Yuki as Heihachi smashed the ground in two with his fist. Kyo narrowed his eyes and shook Yuki awake. Yuki looked up at Kyo, who still maintained his aloof nature, though he was fighting with his sworn rival.

"Kyo…I…I have a plan…"

"What is it?"  
"…"

Kyo listened intently as Yuki whispered into his ear. He nodded and dropped Yuki, seemingly leaving him behind as he grinned and yelled at Heihachi.

"Hey gramps! You wanted a real fight, so let's just leave the pretty boy behind and do this one on one!"

Heihachi's fists clashed together and he simply laughed, pulling out two metallic gloves and sliding them neatly on his hands. Working out the stiffness, he again smashed his fists together and spoke, nearly exploding with confidence

"Fine by me! Even if you both fight me at full power, there's no-"

He stopped at the sight of Kyo's fist in his vision, suddenly reddened by his own blood. Kyo's speed had enhanced twofold, allowing him to catch Heihachi off guard, adding his own strength to the newfound speed.

Realigning his broken nose, Heihachi stood up, punching the ground, a tremor striking Kyo. Kyo then crashed to the ground, barely able to stand up after his fall.

Yuki held out a hand and spoke, "K-Kyo…let me help you…"

Kyo turned and yelled back at Yuki, his eyes flaming orange, "Shut up! I don't need your help and I never did! When I kick this geezer's ass, that'll show everyone that I'm the strongest, and you'll be nothing!"

Kyo again turned to Heihachi, who slapped him across the face, the metal breaking his jaw. Yuki was then left alone, as Kyo was at the foot of a tree, now putting all his efforts into getting rid of the pain. Yuki looked up, fear in his eyes as Heihachi raised a fist and spoke.

"This is the end, wimp! Now…die!"

Heihachi struck the ground and saw crimson across his entire glove. He laughed and spoke again, full of bloodlust.

"Hahahaha! I hit the boy so hard, there's nothing left…"

But Heihachi stopped at Yuki's laughter behind him, cunning in the chuckles as Heihachi suddenly felt weaker. He saw Yuki striking every pressure point in his body all at once, his hands and feet blurs as he ended the attack with a burst of energy. Heihachi was amazed at this new power and could do nothing as Kyo dashed his fist into Heihachi's face, leaving the titan battered on the ground, paralyzed indefinitely for the rest of his days, never able to be a fighter again.

Yuki and Kyo turned to walk away, but stopped at the sound of Heihachi's voice.

"Stop! …I'm…so sorry… I know how much you cared for your master. Just…help me up and I'll take you to the Hanajima inn… That's where Nanashi and the others are… It's…in the far south of Tokyo… Now please…help me…"

Yuki and Kyo's guilt overtook them as they picked up Heihachi, guiding him to a resting place. But they never got there, as Heihachi unveiled his power again, breaking Yuki's paralysis and overcoming the pain with a new burst of adrenaline. Yuki and Kyo were stunned at Heihachi as he stood over them, twelve feet of muscle and power, the gloves torn apart by his sudden size increase.

But again, Heihachi was in pain, this time by his own powers. He collapsed on the ground, his heart failing him and every muscle in his body torn by the new power he had acquired.

Yuki and Kyo stood over him, Yuki speaking first, followed by Kyo.

"You see…power is nothing…"

"If you don't know how to control it…"

"And at your age…"  
"It was inevitable that your feeble body would fail even your noble warrior's power…"

"And now…"

"We must bid you farewell…"

"And we've gotta thank you…"

"For betraying your family…"

Heihachi held his hand out and attempted to pull himself forward, only meeting further pain as every muscle tore again at the new strain. In time, Heihachi died, but he also realized the truth of a warrior. And that was that power only got someone so far, before wisdom and skill overcame that. And he was too late to realize that… But he was still happy…for now…he would have retribution…by Enma…

Haru and Kagura arrived at Saki's house, where they assumed they would find something of a clue as to where the others were. But they only found Gennai and Kaori, who simply stared at them, uncaring as to what reason they were here for. Kagura was the first to speak, her hands clenched into fists.

"Who are you? And where's Natsuko?"

Haru chimed in, his eyes as dead as Gennai and Kaori's, "She wasn't at the main house, so we assumed that you kidnapped her. So…you know where she is?"

Gennai and Kaori simply stood, unmoving. Hatsuharu clenched his teeth and his Black persona took over.

"Listen to me, you zombie eyed freaks! Tell us where Natsuko is, or I'll tear you limb from limb!"  
Kaori spoke to Gennai, still looking forward, "Well…who do you want to fight, husband?"  
Gennai simply grinned and replied, removing his glasses, "I think I'll take the chick. Much less feisty than her friend…but so intriguing…"

Kagura closed her eyes and opened them again, her power affecting Gennai, but not for long…

"Hehehehehe…so…you can change my emotions… You picked the wrong person to fight that with… With my telepathy…I'll just beat you to a pulp from the inside out…"

Kagura then gasped as a powerful headache struck her, seeming to tear her mind apart with a blade cutting her psyche asunder. She collapsed instantly, leaving Haru to face Kaori, whose eyes glowed violet as countless orbs of purple surrounded her.

"What kind of power is that, you crazy bitch?"

Kaori closed her eyes and said only two words, "Spirit channeling…"

Haru rushed forward, his eyes blazing red and seeming to only see anger as he struck Kaori. But a barrier stopped him, Kaori glaring at him.

"You…cannot defeat me so easily… Goodbye…"

Haru flailed backwards as two of the spirit orbs hit him in the chest, leaving him on the ground. He looked up, his vision blurring at his sudden loss of consciousness. He heard Gennai and Kaori talking and then fell asleep.

"I can handle any intruders, Kaori… You go find Toshiro…"

"O…Okay…"

As Kaori left the house, she saw a flash of Toshiro's face and then realized that the key here was his father. She sent out spirit scouts to seek out his unique signature, and then floated into the clouds, heading for Shigure's house.

Toshiro headed back to Shigure's house, Rin and Momiji in hand. He thought of how weak they were and then had a strange sensation as he landed in Shigure's lawn. But it faded and he walked into the house. He placed Rin and Momiji lightly onto cots, letting them rest as he saw the state of the Sohmas. Shigure, Ayame, and Kazuma were all severely hurt. Kureno, Haru, Ritsu and Kagura were the only Sohmas left. Yuki and Kyo were injured as well, but Hatori turned to him and smiled lightly.

"Seems these two are much stronger than we gave them credit for. If I can use this magic that Natsuko gave me, they'll all be healed shortly… Heihachi is dead… His heart gave out on him, and every muscle and tendon is torn. He had great power…he just didn't know how to use it…"

Toshiro then looked around the house suspiciously and faced Hatori again, "There's someone here… A Hanajima…"

"Where?"

"…Right in front of you…" Toshiro said, a grin across his face. Hatori looked on in shock and finally realized the truth.

"You…you can't be!"

"That's right…" Toshiro said as he walked towards Hatori, the Flute of Mysticism in his hands, "And this is the proof… This flute has the ability to seek out both the Sohmas and Hanajima's unique spirit powers… And now…"

"Toshiro, stop!" The treasoner stopped at the familiar voice and turned to see Kaori.

"Mother…what are you doing here?"

Kaori held out a hand and spoke, "I'm here to help you… And tell you the truth… You…you're half Sohma!"

Toshiro's eyes widened and he glared, his teeth grinding, "You…you're lying! It can't be true!"

Kaori pleaded to Toshiro, sending another spirit orb towards the person she remembered in her visions, "I'm telling the truth… And there's another person who knows the truth… And he is your father… Kazuma Sohma!"

Toshiro was frozen in place at the new revelation. Kazuma then sat up in his bed and turned to Kaori, speaking as if woken from the dead.

"Kaori…what…what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here…" She said, looking determinedly forward, "To stop this war… And…to…to kill Toshiro…"

Hatori and Kazuma were in shock as Kaori faced Toshiro, a blue aura surrounding her as she held out her hands. Toshiro pulled out the flute and grinned, the same psychotic smile on his face as he spoke.

"You can't stop me, mother… No one can… And I'll prove it to my father… That I am superior to all…"

Meanwhile, at Shigure's front door, a single person fell unconscious on the steps. But in his hand was a note that said this.

_Dear Sohmas and Hanajimas,_

_ This is Ritsu Sohma, giving a message to all who will listen. Natsuko Sohma, the head of the family has been kidnapped by Nanashi Hanajima, the head of the Hanajimas. I know this because I was told by the ones called Megumi and Saki Hanajima, who will arrive at Shigure's house in three days. I plead to you; stop them, as they are the strongest of the Hanajimas. The powers of curses and denpa waves crush even the powers of their father, Gennai's telepathy and their mother, Kaori's spirit channeling. I know all of this because they told me, making me the messenger of doom for the Sohmas. I beg of you…use all your strength, for if you can stop Gennai, Kaori, Saki and Megumi…then this conflict will be at least half over… But…there are two other threats… Nanashi…and her half brother…Toshiro Jimaso…_

Ritsu Sohma 


	13. Yaminobu Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everything seemed to slow down as Toshiro played his flute. Kaori's spirit orbs wavered in midair, but sped up and struck Toshiro in the chest. The medium then closed her eyes and concentrated on Toshiro. Memories flowed into the treasoner's mind, the most common being a younger Toshiro as he watched Saki and Megumi. The child glared and turned away, walking into the distance, leaving everything behind. Toshiro simply grinned and spoke to Kaori, his left eye glowing purple as he held out a hand, procuring a scroll surrounded by an orange aura.

"You think that will make me stop? You really are as weak as I thought. You had everything. You had love, you had a son… And then…you betrayed father…you betrayed me… And for what? So Nanashi could give you a new husband, new gifts, a new life? You'll pay for my suffering as much as father's… Though he matters little to me… His suffering will be my strength."

Kaori glared and focused her energies again, Toshiro's own soul crushed by the new power. Two more spheres struck him and the dominance grew, Kaori's own spiritual growth siphoning energy and life from Toshiro. Even though her heart told her to spare her firstborn, Kaori's mind spoke louder, speaking of loyalty and punishment, which Kaori feared and respected. But her power was in vain as another tune played on the flute, this time, much more foreboding. Toshiro seemed to eject the spirits and manipulate them to his control. Thrusting his hands out, the first spirit struck Kaori, reacquainting itself with its previous host. This caused great pain for Kaori, but it only made Toshiro angrier as he struck her again with greater force with his two remaining spirits. Kaori was paralyzed in pain, but still struggled with all her strength to speak to Toshiro.

"Please…I…I love you son… But…I didn't want Nanashi to hurt you…"

Toshiro walked towards her, placing the flute in his pocket. He looked down, a dead look on his face, as he spoke, "…It wouldn't have mattered… I was exiled everywhere… No one loved me… No one accepted me… But worse…I was being nice and they still exiled me… My looks didn't matter… It was my outlook on life… About how suffering was the only truth and that hope was dead… They hated me for my integrity… They hated me for my true self… And so… I decided one day not to take it anymore… Of course…I knew violence wouldn't solve anything… You taught me that, remember?"  
Kaori grimaced as she fell unconscious, the memories of her now vengeful son now crushing her under their terrible weight. Toshiro closed his eyes, pulling out the flute and disappearing in a flurry of ethereal notes, leaving Hatori and Kazuma in shock, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Ayame slowly waking up as well. Hatori rushed over to Kaori, picking her up and again using Natsuko's magic to heal her. Kazuma took Kaori from Hatori's arms, placing her lightly on the bed. He looked at her longingly for a time and then turned to Hatori, who spoke.

"You still have feelings for her, it seems…"

"You were only a teen at the time, Hatori… You…you wouldn't understand…"

"What I do understand is that you betrayed the Sohmas for emotions… How can we forgive you for this?"

"You don't have to, "Kazuma said, turning to Hatori with a glare as he walked out the doors, "I'll end this war with or without your help. It's your choice… my son…essentially your own relative…or your own pitiful war…"

Hatori turned to Kaori and sighed. He never thought it would come to this.

A loud crash came from the other room, Kyo and Yuki rushing to Tohru's aid, as she had been keeping the house clean since everyone had been injured. But she had only slipped and bumped her head. She looked sheepishly at them and stood up, brushing off her dress and hugging her friends after their recovery. Walking past them into Shigure's bedroom, she spoke.

"Oh, we have a guest. Who is she?"

Hatori looked away, as did Yuki. But Kyo decided to end this charade and spoke up, "She's Saki's mom. Toshiro…he…he tried to kill her… And…the real truth is… We'll have to fight Saki's dad, her brother…and even…even her…"

Tohru seemed frozen in place, not a muscle moving as she dropped her hands to her side. Hatori placed a hand on her head and waved another in front of her eyes.

"She's…she's…not dead…but not alive… A catatonic state… But brought on by this? …Truly devoted to her friends…" Hatori tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge. As if controlled by some outside force, Tohru walked out the door, her eyes lifeless and pale as a tear ran down her cheek. She spoke a single word as she left, repeating it over and over again, leaving her friends and everything in her own world.

"…Lies…Lies…Lies…"

Only an hour had passed before Kaori came to, Shigure and Ayame's faces dangerously close to hers. She nearly screamed, but only looked down and spoke.

"So…where's Toshiro?"

Shigure spoke first, holding her hand, "There's no need to worry… The important thing is that you're safe…"

"But…" Kaori protested, putting a hand to her chest, "I'm…your…"

"Enemy, " Ayame chimed in, "True…but that doesn't mean we don't show some decency to guests… Besides…you tried to stop Toshiro, who we thought was good… Why is he after both of us?"

Kaori spoke slowly, looking up with her dead eyes and brushing a long strand of her black hair out of her face, "It all started when I fell in love with Kazuma… I…was so happy… And then, Toshiro was born… But…after that, Nanashi found out…and banished Kazuma…as well as Toshiro, calling him a freak… She then introduced me to Gennai, telling me that I would find a new life with him, new children…a new future… And now…10 years after Toshiro left, he's come back, not only with the Flute of Mysticism, but new powers of his own… We didn't think he had any powers, as he was only half Hanajima… But…his powers are limitless, as both powerful and mystic blood run through his veins now. He…he's going to kill Gennai… and then…Megumi… He…he's in love with Saki…"

"But that's…" Ayame said with a start.

"Insane, I know…" Kaori replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, adjusting her clothes as she stood up, "Even though he knows she is his sister, he still insists that she is his soulmate. But…that can't be helped… I can guide you to your other friends… Gennai is seeking out Toshiro… I know it… So…we should be able to find the ones called Hatsuharu and Kagura. They are unhurt, as we only used a fraction of our powers on them, but they will need tending to…"

Shigure and Ayame nodded and walked into the kitchen, where Hatori, Yuki and Kyo were still discussing what to do with Tohru.

"We need to find her…" Yuki said calmly, balanced out by Kyo's voice, screaming in his ear.

"Yeah, she could be hurt, or lost…or…dead…"

Hatori slapped both of the teens across the face and took a sip of his tea as he spoke, "Stop talking foolishness… She'll be fine… She and Saki still have friendship… That will defeat any semblance of hatred… I hope…"

"What do you mean, hope?" Yuki said accusingly as he slammed his hands on the table, "Tohru is my wife and I want to find her now!"

Again Hatori slapped Yuki, calming the usually sleepy child's now fiery demeanor. He spoke after another drink of tea, standing up as he heard Shigure and Ayame approach, "There's no need to worry about that now… Shigure, Ayame…is Kaori awake?"

Shigure nodded and whispered into Hatori's ear, Hatori sighing as he turned to Yuki and Kyo.

"We're going to find Haru and Kagura. We need you to come with us. Perhaps we can find Kureno and Kazuma as well… We'll need all the help we can get…"

"Dear heavens!" Kaori's voice called out from the front of the house.

The Mabudatchi trio, followed by Yuki and Kyo, followed Kaori's screams to the front door, where Ritsu stood, his bloodied face telling the story. After reading over the note, Hatori motioned to Yuki and Kyo, who quickly picked up Ritsu, allowing Hatori to give the medicine to Ritsu, quickly and diligently healing his wounds. Ritsu was a bit woozy, but spoke calmly as he caught his breath.

"So…we need to…find the others…and fight…Gennai, Kaori, Saki and-"

"Megumi…" Hatori finished as he patted Ritsu on the shoulder, "yes we know… Toshiro has already dealt with Kaori and is now going to face Gennai… But…he betrayed us… Turns out he was Kazuma and Kaori's son… He now wishes to destroy us both… So…we need your help.

You go with Yuki and Kyo, find Kureno. Return to the house and bring Momiji and Rin back to life with this medicine, "He said while handing two vials to Ritsu, "If you think it necessary, call Hiro and Kisa, as they will need to aid us in any way possible, though they shouldn't get directly involved… Understood?"

Ritsu nodded and left with Yuki and Kyo, heading towards Tokyo. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame, as well as Kaori left, the medium leading the way to Hanajima house, home of the darkness spirits. But Kaori knew Nanashi's plans involved extra secrets… But she couldn't reveal them now… Later…when the time was right…


	14. Yaminobu Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tohru had been walking through Tokyo for nearly an hour and still, she spoke only one word, thought much softer now.

"Lies…Lies…Lies…"

This was stuck in her mind because of the final string of deceit she had pulled. The Sohmas had once again hidden something from her. This time…it involved her friends. No one had told her. And now…it was too late for apologies… But she knew she had to try something… Something crazy…but…she had to talk to Saki…

Toshiro calmly walked towards Hanajima house, but stopped at the sense of a new presence behind him. He turned and saw Gennai, his glasses propped on the bridge of his nose. The telepath grinned maliciously and closed his eyes, still grinning as he pierced through Toshiro's mental barrier, showing him the past much more vividly.

It had been a year since Nanashi knew Toshiro was Kaori's son. But she had let it slide, as he seemed to be no threat. A half Hanajima didn't belong in the family, however. It was one day that she noticed Toshiro creating something out of the air. A flute materialized in his hands and he began to play it. Nanashi's head began to throb with this new power and Toshiro seemed unfazed by it. She snatched the flute from his hands, but Heihachi stopped her, giving his grandson's toy back to him. He then took Nanashi aside and spoke to her.

_** "Let him dream… If you really want to get rid of him… Send him away… He won't be a threat for quite some time… Just think about it… Let him dream…"**_

Nanashi grinned to herself and plotted, letting her half brother play with his dreams. He was only a few years younger than she, and at the age of ten, she felt quite jealous at this new child in her life. Her father, Gennai, had disappeared, but when her mother had another child with an outsider, it made her even angrier. But soon…she would solve that problem…

"_**What do you mean, he has to go?"**_

_** "I mean…that he is a threat…and must be dealt with accordingly. He's too dangerous to live here… And so…he must live elsewhere… endanger someone else… Let him dream his dreams… But not here…"**_

_** Kaori put her face in her hands and sobbed, her soul bearing itself to Nanashi's dark exterior. Nanashi turned to Toshiro and spoke.**_

_** "Get out… No one will accept you here… You…are a monster… and thus…you will be treated as such here… Go…and trouble us no more…"**_

_** Toshiro's hands trembled with power and the flute appeared again. But Nanashi simply laughed and motioned him away.**_

_** "You can't hurt me now… Try again…in twenty years…"**_

Toshiro's eyes glared at her, one of family, the other of hatred. And as he left, he again glared, this time at his mother, who looked at him, guilt welling up in her eyes and disappearing as Gennai appeared behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Both his stepfather and stepsister laughed at him as he fled Hanajima House…

Toshiro laughed slowly, stunning Gennai, who released his hold on his stepson. Toshiro's laughter escalated in chuckles of happiness, which soon became insanity's bliss, disappearing as Toshiro grinned at his stepfather.

"You think that'll affect me? After over twenty years of seeing that memory in my head, I've grown quite accustomed to it. You'll have to try something else…"

Gennai flared his hands out, mind bursts striking Toshiro, but ineffective as Toshiro pulled out the flute again, playing a melody that crushed Gennai's powers. But with the ultimate abilities of telepathy, Gennai bypassed that weakness. Toshiro now held the flute, ready to break it in two. But Toshiro simply grinned and clapped his hands together, the flute replaced by a broad katana, bursting from the tip into eerie flames of purple and orange.

Fear consumed Gennai at the sight of Toshiro's new weapon. The treasoner simply slashed the blade across the ground and spoke.

"You like it? I call it the Chaos Edge, and it will defeat every opponent, even you…" Toshiro rushed forward, stabbing at Gennai, who predicted his stepson's moves easily, quickly removing the blade from Toshiro's possession. Thinking that Toshiro would be afraid with the blade at his throat, Gennai was stunned to see Toshiro laughing. The powerful hands of the treasoner grasped the hilt, stabbing the blade into his own chest, regaining it, but mortally wounding himself.

Gennai laughed, harder than ever, his glasses nearly falling off his face. Toshiro looked at the wound nonchalantly as he reached into his pocket. Gennai again controlled Toshiro's mind, but was shocked as he saw the blade at his own throat. Toshiro spoke into Gennai's ear, speaking with suffering in his voice, and vengeance on his tongue.

"Well, father…stepfather… I guess it's time…"

"For me to kill you…" Gennai said, placing his hands on Toshiro's forehead, pouring mental power into Toshiro's psyche, overpowering Toshiro's grip on the blade. Stabbing the blade again and again into Toshiro, Gennai was full of bloodlust, even as the real Toshiro stood behind him, a hand through the telepath's chest.

"Too easy…" Toshiro said, turning away, flicking the blood off his hand. But he stopped at the presence before him. It was one of loyalty, of hatred, of vengeance… of love!? Toshiro giggled at Megumi, who stood only a few meters away, his hands crackling with curse energy.

"You will suffer for my father's death, "The necromancer said while holding his hand at his side, the energy forming into a blade.

Toshiro cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Sure…whatever you say, runt…"

Saki was walking down the street, looking for Megumi, who had mysteriously disappeared, but instead found another familiar face. Tohru's once smiling face was now struck with sorrow. Saki wished to help her, but was limited by her guilt. But instead of waiting for Tohru to come to her, she decided to go against the family and speak to her friend, as she had done in the past.

"Saki…you…you lied to me… Just…like everyone else…"

Saki looked intently at Tohru, her eyes glowing as she lightly touched Tohru's forehead. The sheer emotions shocked even Saki and her hand shrunk back.

"You…are full of sadness… You hate the Sohmas…yet you want to be with them… Make a choice… or perish…"

Tohru looked up, her eyes blinded by tears as she spoke to her friend, "I know you feel you have to fight for your family, and I could never understand the pain you've been through…but I still want to help… Don't you want…to live a new life?"

Saki remained emotionless as she spoke, "No…a new life would only be new suffering…new uncertainties… It will only be a hell on earth…"

"No," Tohru said, still pleading to her friend's past, "You cared for me and Arisa… You care for Megumi… You accepted the Sohmas… Why did you hide that hatred?"

Saki looked pensively to the side and then faced Tohru, "Because…I cared for you… I didn't want you to suffer as I had… So…it was all for love… Invincible…" She stopped as she heard her voice speak those words, "…Love…yes…that's it… Family…friends…they don't matter…if love is inherent, it gives you the wisdom to choose correctly… So…I… I want to start over…Tohru-kun…"

Tohru's depression seemed to disappear at once as she embraced Saki, her friend hesitantly hugging back. She thought to herself as she felt this new emotion after so many years of hiding it…

So…this is love…powerful…and yet… She paused, thinking of the love from all those years ago… I can never love another and share my life with him…like I do with Tohru and the others… Especially…not him…

Megumi felt his sister's emotions return in an instant and he glared at Toshiro, his teeth clenching together as he spoke.

"This is it…I'm the last Hanajima warrior…Saki is weak now… You will perish…"

Toshiro laughed again, pulling out the Chaos Edge in one hand, the Flute of Mysticism in the other.

"Bring it on…"


	15. Yaminobu Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nanashi smirked as she continued her chanting. The ceremony was nearly complete. And soon…everything would be hers… And not even the treasoner could stop her.

Natsuko, on the other hand, was grimacing at the pain. It wasn't simply bodily or mental strain. It was as if her very soul was being siphoned away. And the worse part was that Natsuko knew exactly what Nanashi was doing. And she couldn't do a thing about it as the Aura of God coursed into Nanashi, gifting her with even greater power.

The curse powers Megumi had seemed even to affect the treasoner, which made this even more enjoyable to the cursemaster. Toshiro was surrounded by the dark chi and struggled against it in vain. Megumi then spoke to Toshiro, degrading his half brother even more now with his words,

"This is rather disappointing, brother… This is only level 1 curse. Any higher and I'm afraid I might hurt you…"

Toshiro continued to struggle, even as he maintained his grip on the Chaos Edge. Megumi suddenly realized the truth, but too late, as Toshiro cut through the barrier and began to play the flute, its powers reversing Megumi's curse. But the necromancer had planned for something like this, and focused more power into the curse even as it struck him.

Megumi began to laugh gently, mockingly at Toshiro, who glared even as he continued to play his flute. Megumi's body increased in size, not becoming musclebound like his grandfather, but more like Toshiro's, nearly perfect in every aspect. Toshiro simply smiled and pointed the blade at Megumi as he spoke.

"So what? You got stronger…it doesn't mean I didn't too… Your sister was pretty nice to me when she put me in that coma… She could've killed me…"

Megumi glared and punched the ground, still looking down as he spoke, "Shut up! You have no right to talk about her like that! You're a monster… And what's worse…you love her, though she is your own flesh…"

Megumi looked up and saw Toshiro laughing, walking now towards the necromancer to end this…

"…I love her, regardless of her relation to me… It's not my mind that controls me, like all the rest of you Hanajimas… My heart guides me, and it tells me that Saki is mine… You're just a scared little boy…hiding behind the power that you fear over anyone else… It's actually…kind of funny… Hehehehehehe…" Toshiro continued to laugh even as Megumi rushed at him, punching and kicking, the blows not affecting Toshiro at all. Toshiro then caught Megumi's last punch, holding the Chaos Edge at his stepbrother's throat.

"…Well…it seems that this is the end…"

Megumi's hand crackled with even more power as he struck Toshiro's heart. The cursemaster laughed and flipped backwards, his body decreasing in size.

"…Not quite, brother… This is the final power of my curse… Level 3, Soul Crush ability!"

Even Toshiro didn't expect this kind of power from Megumi. His entire body trembled and his mind was a myriad of thoughts, all jumbling together… Even his very essence began to break apart. But he still saw the Flute in one hand and the Chaos Edge in the other. Clashing them together, the curse's power died down and Toshiro spoke again to Megumi.

"…Saki…does she…has she spoken of me these past twenty years hence?"

Megumi still remembered Toshiro as a child, telling Gennai and Kaori that he loved Saki with everything, and how he was chastised for it… He then remembered Saki talking to him one morning about Toshiro.

_** "Sister…do you remember Toshiro?"**_

_** Saki looked towards her brother with confusion and then reverted to her normal gothic façade, "Yes…he was a fool… To love me in such a forbidden nature…"**_

_** "Do…do you still have any feelings for him?"**_

_** Saki looked up and thought for a moment and then replied, "No…I never did… I…I have no love…for any man… For…they have caused me the greatest suffering…"  
Megumi then nodded and continued his breakfast, still thinking about what Saki had said…**_

"…So…she loves no man…"

Toshiro looked at Megumi with a perplexed look on his face, "What are you saying?"  
Megumi looked up again, a demonic grin on his face, "…I'm saying…Saki never loved you… She hated you… Just like everyone else…"

Toshiro clenched his fists, drawing blood as his fingernails dug into his flesh. He couldn't stop his anger and he glared daggers at Megumi as he spoke, still incensed.

"You…YOU SHUT UP! YOU NEVER KNEW HER LIKE I DID! I SPENT EVERY MOMENT I COULD WITH HER! YOU'RE JUST AS FOOLISH AS I THOUGHT! …And…" Toshiro paused, still thinking of his love, "…She told me she loved me…one day… …So now…you will perish in your ignorance! Hahahahahaa!"

Toshiro played his flute, while simultaneously holding up his sword. Megumi clapped a hand to his now throbbing head. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Toshiro had mocked him more than anybody… And he was right… he was so devoted to Saki, he never truly knew how she felt… He only knew what she had told him to spare his feelings…  
Megumi still cried as the blade wrenched itself from his chest. Toshiro looked at him with the same emotionless look as he had with Kaori.

"Now…you know my suffering… And you will die as I did the day my suffering overtook me…"

Megumi could do nothing as Toshiro again played the flute and disappeared, leaving Megumi calling out one word.

"Sister…"

Saki and Tohru still wandered Tokyo, searching for Hatori and the others, and sighted them. But as they rushed to their friends, Saki stopped at the feelings from many years ago, returning to her all at once. She turned and saw a horror she never wished to see again. Toshiro walked towards her, his arms held out.

As he embraced Saki, putting his heart into Saki's own, Saki's eyes glowed violet again, thrusting Toshiro away. But Saki was afraid, as her denpa powers had once put him in a coma, but now did nothing to him. Toshiro looked on in shock at his stepsister, who had rejected him again. He spoke to her in a pleading voice.

"Saki-kun! Please…don't deny your feelings for me… We had something together… Something beautiful! Don't you remember?"

Saki couldn't help but recall the memory she had repressed for two decades of the moment where Toshiro became her enemy.

_**Saki and Toshiro sat outside the house, Toshiro playing his favorite game with his uninterested stepsister, shogi. As he ended the game, he smiled at Saki and spoke again.**_

_** "Saki, I love you!"**_

_** Saki was stunned and placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, speaking as her parents would, "But Shiro-kun… You can't love me the way you think you can. We're brother and sister… It…it just can't be…"**_

_** Toshiro was shocked again at Saki's denial, but simply grinned and kissed Saki on the cheek, jokingly speaking with her now.**_

_** "Don't play dumb, Saki-kun! You know we were meant to be together!"**_

_** Toshiro stopped smiling as Saki slapped him. Toshiro looked at Saki, who glared at him with those unfeeling eyes and spoke to him again, now frightening him.**_

_** "Don't ever…do that again…"**_

_** The young child began to cry, knocking the shogi board aside, scattering the pieces everywhere as he ran into the house. Saki began to pick up the pieces, holding back the tears before, but now letting them flow freely as she thought to herself.**_

_** I'm sorry…Toshiro… Though I may feel those same moving emotions towards you as you do… Acting on them would only hurt us both… Maybe…in another life…we…could've been…happy…**_

Saki's eyes were blinded by her tears, which she slowly wiped away and thrust to the side as she spoke to Toshiro.

"Perhaps I do love you… But I can't act on these feelings… For they are forbidden…"

Toshiro's eyes widened as he dropped the flute. He smashed his fists on the ground and looked up at Saki in a frenetic trance.

"No…this…this can't be… We…we were supposed…to be together… And…you…you…you…you…"

Toshiro stopped, feeling as though everything had stopped at once… Saki, Tohru…his own life… But then, in a moment of illumination, he grinned at Saki and began to laugh, even as he spoke, levitating into the air with the flute and blade in hand.

"…Hahahaha…you can hurt me all you want…Saki-kun… But now…hahahahaha…everyone will suffer… Mother and father…your brother…Nanashi… Everyone will die… Both clans of shadow and animals will be wiped off the face of the earth, and finally, you and I will be together in the afterlife…Hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!" Toshiro's eyes widened again as he disappeared into the air, a burst of orange and violet nearly blinding Saki as she collapsed to the ground, Tohru trying her best to stop Saki's spasms. But the Hanajima flower fell to the ground, faint and overwhelmed by Toshiro's insanity. Now…everything was going wrong… And it was all her fault…


	16. Yaminobu Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame had located Kagura and Haru with the help of Kaori, who then decided to come along with her new friends. Ritsu, Yuki and Kyo arrived with Rin and Momiji, completely recovered. Kaori then decided to tell the truth.

"I'm…sorry to say this… But Nanashi is not at Hanajima House… She's at the Violet Shade, the Hanajima Inn to the south of Tokyo. She was just leading you on to get you away from her and Natsuko. She's…planning to take Natsuko's Aura of God and become…a goddess… I'm…so sorry…"

The entire Sohma family was silent, but Kaori stopped as she felt a calming hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kazuma, who smiled and embraced his love after twenty years of separation. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame turned away and spoke to the others.

"It seems as though Kazuma has returned to our side. We have to find some way to strike at Nanashi when she is weak. After she finishes the rituals, she'll be exhausted, so we have to get to Hanajima House as soon as possible. Understood?"

Everyone nodded at once and turned to Kaori and Kazuma, who were now watching on as Kazuma's family walked away, leaving them alone with only their love to keep them together.

The withered warrior turned to Kaori and spoke.

"It's all right… We'll be fine… Toshiro…will save us…somehow…"

Kaori looked down, still uncertain about her feelings for Kazuma, as she still remembered her promise to Gennai. But the feelings dissipated away as she looked into Kazuma's eyes, still as piercing and handsome as ever. The two lovers again fell into each other's arms, embracing again in their newfound love.

Toshiro arrived at Hanajima House, where he then saw Nanashi completing her rituals. He decided to watch and wait, as no power could stop him from fulfilling his goal. Nanashi pulsated with her own shadow powers, now enhanced by the Aura of God, shining a brilliant orange against her violet hair. She then noticed Toshiro's presence and turned to him, a grin on her face.

"So…you wanted me to get stronger?"

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders, complacent after Saki's denial, "Maybe…or perhaps I just wanted to watch you gain all this power and still fall to my own strength, after twenty years of suffering…"

Nanashi grinned, but stopped as she heard the doors slam in. Every member of the Sohma family poured in at once, all prepared to fight Nanashi. Toshiro looked at them, still emotionless as he spoke.

"So…you're all here… Except the four traitors… I will bring them to the Violet Shade and then…the war will end…"

Everyone was confused at Toshiro's words and faced their opponents, Nanashi confident in her new power, Natsuko unconscious, and the Sohma family all eager to fight. Toshiro simply chuckled, playing the Flute of Mysticism and disappearing into the shadows. Nanashi opened her portal to the Violet Shade, disappearing into it with Natsuko in hand. The Sohma family followed close behind, the portal sealing itself as Ritsu stepped in last. The room was empty, save for a faint presence of Toshiro's power in the room, still waiting for the moment of truth.

Saki and Tohru walked down the path, nearing Shigure's house, but only found Toshiro, who stared at them with the same unfeeling eyes. Saki was frozen as Tohru stepped in front of her to stop Toshiro, who held up a hand and thrust it down.

Tohru was stunned at Toshiro's hand, only an inch from her face. She looked up to Toshiro's face, still unfeeling as ever, contrary to his insane nature from their last encounter. He spoke, returning his hand to his side.

"I'm sorry for what I did before… I was acting rashly and foolishly and thanks to Saki…I finally realize the truth…"

Saki looked suspiciously at Toshiro, who was quick to change sides, "Are you sure?"  
Toshiro turned away from them and looked at the sky, "Yes… I know now that our love cannot be… In another life…perhaps…but not now… So…I beg of you… Help me end this war…"

Even Tohru was suspicious at Toshiro's penitent behavior, "But…you were so determined to be with Saki… And now…you just throw that away…"

Toshiro looked back at Tohru for a moment and smiled lightly; truly human again, it seemed, "Yes… After running it through my mind countless times, I realized it… Vengeance…suffering…love… They are all uncertainties and foolishness… If you believe that everyone will find love and not have suffering, then you are truly foolish… And I now know that vengeance only brings suffering… And…I truly feel sorry...for the death of Saki's father…"

Saki gasped and began to cry again, but stopped as Toshiro caught her tear and threw it away. He placed a hand on her shoulder, not as he did before, but now, as a brother would, "…Gennai…he…he hurt you and Kaori…but…he didn't deserve to die… Though he caused suffering to everyone…it wasn't his fault… He was influence by Nanashi in the past and became a dark man…

I didn't want to…hurt anybody… It was all…just selfishness… I wanted to be free…of my suffering… So…I hurt people…killed them… And every time…it hurt me inside… I…wanted to stop…and after you denied me after twenty years…I gave up that goal… And then…I had no goal… Nothing to live for… But…I remembered…what you told me… That purpose is your choice…not someone else's… And so… I want to help…even if it costs me my life…

So…if you'll forgive me… I'll forgive you… And we can end this war… I may have to fight, but it will be worth it…to end this chaos…"

Saki nodded and turned to Tohru and spoke, "Are you with us, Tohru? Do you want to stop this war?"

Tohru nodded and followed after Saki and Toshiro, who began their trek towards the Violet Shade, Toshiro raising his flute to his lips. But the treasoner stopped at the sight of his parents…

Kazuma and Kaori were shocked at what they saw. Toshiro and Saki held hands and they seemed to be…enjoying themselves… Could it be?

"Saki, stop that this instant!" Kaori spoke, scolding her normally good child for her disobedience.

"Toshiro…let go of her… You cannot have her…"

Toshiro and Saki looked upwards, confused at their parents' animosity. Kazuma grasped Toshiro's wrist, Kaori striking Saki's. But both Kazuma and Kaori stopped at Tohru's cry.

"Stop! Please…don't…hurt them… They…they want to help now… It's true…they both wanted to hurt people…before… But now…they found love…a love of brother and sister…that gave them the strength to press on… Don't you…believe in love?"

Kazuma and Kaori released their grips on their children, slowly realizing the truth…

"So…we were wrong…"

"Once…Toshiro loved Saki as Kazuma and I did each other…"

"He wanted that same love from someone, and had no one else who accepted him…"

"…But his desperation made him fail…"

"So now…he wants to repent…and aid us… He wishes…to stop this war…"

"And so…we'll…help you…Toshiro…"

Both parent and child embraced, leaving Tohru alone, separated by her orphan state. But from behind her came Toshiro and Saki, hugging her as well, clutching their friend to their hearts. Tohru couldn't help but cry at the sheer amount of emotion she felt. Parent and child were reconciled, and forbidden loves were gone… Everything was going…so well…

"But now…" Toshiro said, "We have to fight…"

"And end this war…" Saki said, chiming in.

Toshiro played his flute, transporting the five people to the Violet Shade. It only took a few seconds, but it took a few minutes to overcome the nausea from teleportation. The Violet Shade was empty, but Toshiro could sense Nanashi's power over existence. His Chaos Edge trembled at the power Nanashi possessed, though she was fighting in another dimension…

Soon…the shadow mistress will defeat the animal clan… And then…the true battle begins…


	17. Yaminobu Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nanashi continued to fight the Sohma family, already eliminating Rin and Momiji quickly, progressing to Ritsu and Kagura, then Haru and Hiro, who had stepped in to aid the fallen Sohmas. The one called Kisa intrigued her and her shadow powers told her she was with child. She decided to let that go for the time being and focus her attention on the remaining six members of the cursed animal clan who could fight her…

Toshiro and the others sat and waited for Nanashi to arrive, the Sohmas in hand. Toshiro was silent, and Saki was confused as to why. He seemed to stare into space, uncaring of what was around him. He wasn't even playing his flute, normally his favorite pastime. The gothic psychic decided to try to talk to her half brother.

"Shiro-kun…"

Toshiro looked up, blinking twice as he spoke, "Don't…call me that… I don't deserve it…after what I did to you…"

Saki placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him nearly convulse, but he stopped his spasms as he looked at her smiling face.

"It's okay, Toshiro… We forgive you…and forgiveness is not an easy trait to gain… And even harder to perfect… You have to overcome anger, sorrow, jealousy…all at once and still you harbor negative emotions against that person… But Tohru…she accepted you, even when you tried to hurt us… She has…always been that way… And I want to…be just like that… At least in how I look at people… Don't you want…to have friends?"

Toshiro nodded and stood up, playing a little tune on the flute and turning to face Saki, a light smile on his normally grim face.

"Yes…I do… And now…I can start over anew… With you, Tohru, Kazuma and Kaori as my first friends…"

Saki then turned to Tohru and spoke.

"Do you…think Toshiro will be okay? I mean…after Nanashi is gone…"

Tohru nodded and said few words, still thinking of her friends.

"Everything will turn out alright in the end… We just have to live life one day at a time… We'll catch up…"

Nanashi had nearly finished her fight with Yuki and Kyo, Kisa, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kureno watching on in horror as the youths were beaten away with Nanashi's shadow powers. Hatori watched Nanashi's eyes, reading her patterns as well as he could. He saw a hint of glee in her eye, as well as a malicious streak. Hatori gasped in shock as he saw a shadow bolt strike Kisa in the chest, knocking her unconscious to the ground, blood pooling on the nonexistent ground. Shigure rushed to her side, attempting to stem the bloodflow as best possible.

He then left Hatori to his work as a doctor, he, Ayame, and Kureno taking Yuki and Kyo's place, who had been ejected from the shadow world into the Violet Shade, where Nanashi had spoken of a final epic battle to end everything. Kureno's blade did nothing to Nanashi, who simply held out a hand, snapping the blade in two and defeating the rooster in one blow. Shigure and Ayame's strategy seemed to work on the shadow mistress, who began to hallucinate her worst nightmares, acting on them, damaging herself, but in time, even the powers of the mind were overcome by darkness as Shigure and Ayame crumpled to the ground, leaving Hatori alone with Kisa. Nanashi grinned and snapped her fingers, all the Sohmas, as well as Toshiro's group now in the large room of the Violet Shade, where Nanashi, Ruri and Saito had first convened.

Nanashi turned to Toshiro's group and smirked, again unveiling her powers. But she stopped as Saki, Kaori and Kazuma stepped back, leaving Toshiro to fight the battle alone.

"But…why are you not fighting me?"

Saki stared at Nanashi, responding just as coldly, "Fighting will only bring suffering to the innocent."

Kaori and Kazuma nodded, speaking in unison as they held hands, "Yes…and the only one who should fight you is one who has known evil and can defeat it…Toshiro, the treasoner…"

Nanashi glared at Toshiro as he procured the flute and blade out of midair, unveiling his powers quickly, weakening Nanashi's barriers and destroying her shadow sword with the Chaos Edge, turning the tables in an instant. Nanashi simply smirked and clasped her hands together, unleashing shadow beasts to attack Toshiro, who played the flute in unison with the slashes of his sword, cutting apart the lackies easily. Nanashi then spoke, behind Toshiro as she mocked her brother.

"You can't win so easily…not with my powers…"

"But…" Toshiro replied… "I can destroy both our powers in one move…"

Toshiro then held his flute and blade together, unleashing a burst of energy that struck Nanashi, sapping her of the powers of the Aura of God, leaving her only with the shadow manipulation gift. The treasoner then turned to face his weakened sister, holding out a hand to thrust her back into the wall, leaving her no time to use her powers. Nanashi was being choked slowly by Toshiro, who began to revert back to his evil nature as he spoke.

"I have suffered…but I overcame my hatred…my sorrow…my anger… And became the person you see before you… I beg of you… Stop this futile conflict and banish the spirits away…"

"Never!" Nanashi cried out as she lunged at Toshiro, who grabbed her wrists, holding her close to his face.

"You cannot have me…so easily…" Toshiro said as he flung her back, preparing to end this with his own hands. But he stopped at Saki's voice and froze at the sight of her face.

Nanashi saw Tohru and was astonished. Both women spoke to the tyrants, ending this conflict with words and not weapons.

"Please…stop this, Toshiro! You have no need to kill her!"  
"Nanashi…you have suffered far worse than Akito ever did… And now…I want you to know…that there is hope…"

"Why Saki? She hurt everyone around her… and justice must be served…"

"Where, Miss Honda? In this hell on earth, where betrayal is commonplace and death is rampant? Or in the divine, which may not even exist?"

"No Toshiro! Justice in vengeance is nothing! …Please…remember…"

"Love conquers all…" another voice said, Arisa grinning as she walked into the door. She helped Hatori pick up Kisa, who was still wounded.

"Yes, Arisa's right… Love and life are all encompassing… You yourself may not be able to love… But at least accept others' love… and Nanashi… don't give up on…life…"

Nanashi's eyes widened as she remembered her torture…her pain…her exile of Toshiro…everything rushed back to her at once, and just as Akito had seen the light, so had the shadow mistress… She clapped a hand to her head as she fell to the ground, the other hand performing a set of handseals. Natsuko's prostrate body fell to the ground near Nanashi, the Aura of God restored in time to the frail child. Nanashi then focused her powers into a crystal that she pulled from her robe.

"This…is the Violet Amethyst… It carries all the powers of the Hanajimas… And now…with my sacrifice of shadows… and the loss of my powers and status in the family… The Hanajima blood is erased from you, Toshiro… You are free…to live life…"

Toshiro's body was enclosed in a luminous violet aura, which purged his soul in a burst of light that cleansed the darkness from him. He fell to the ground and stumbled towards Natsuko, who beckoned to him as she recovered her strength.

"And now, Toshiro…" the animal mistress said…"with the sacrifice of my powers of the heavens… And with the sealing away again of the animal spirits for another 12 centuries, I destroy the Sohma blood, wiping it from your veins… You are truly a new person, Toshiro Jimaso…"

Again Toshiro's body was struck by light, the orange radiance piercing through him in the shapes of the zodiac animals, each drawing a portion of the power from him. All the Sohma family was also taken by the power, their animal spirits wavering about them, sealing themselves within their chests, sleeping for twelve hundred years. Toshiro was exhausted, his body drained of the great power he once had, but his strength returned to him as he saw Saki's face, smiling because of the potential their love now had.

Tohru cried as she embraced Arisa and the others, happy that the conflict had ended without deaths…at least…in the Sohmas…

She mourned for the fallen Hanajimas the next day, burying Heihachi, Ruri, and Gennai with Saito, Yuma, Megumi, and Kaori's help. Kazuma had gone with Natsuko to finish the rituals completely and Nanashi was with Toshiro and Saki, initiating the courtship of Toshiro and Saki. Tohru looked up at the clearing sky and smiled, now happy that the pain was gone…and her friends…were free and happy.


	18. Yaminobu Epilogue

Epilogue

It was truly a beautiful sight to behold… Well…everything at once anyway…

It took some doing, but Hatori managed to make up with Kana, after a very long ordeal, which I won't get into. With the animal spirits sealed away, he and Kana were married soon after and are nearly ready to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Kana even suggested the idea of children to Hatori, who was quite surprised.

Shigure and Mayuko, his old high school crush, are dating now and are doing well…

If you're truly worried about Kisa, she's fine. She gave birth to a baby girl about…nearly nine months ago… She and Hiro decided to name it Ruto…a play on Tohru's name.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Arisa and Kureno are all doing very well in their relationships… Even Yuki and Kyo have been considering parenthood, inspired by Hiro and Kisa. Kureno and Arisa are planning a wedding in about three months.

Who am I forgetting? Oh, yes! Ayame's store is doing well and Ritsu has decided to help him. Momiji began to make up with his parents and with Hatori's help, is slowly finding his family again. Hatsuharu and Rin are getting steadily closer to an official relationship, but both are hardheaded and it will take quite some time.

Lastly, the Hanajimas recovered quite well. Kaori and Kazuma married shortly after the funeral, lightening the mood of the deaths of their family. Yuma accepted Toshiro as her grandson, and Saki and Toshiro have been dating for nearly a year now. I truly feel great for those two. Megumi is a bit jealous…but as Saki's brother, he can't help but be a bit protective.

Nanashi has made the most recovery, accepting the darkness of the world, changing, like Akito, into a better person every day.

And me…well…I've been busy lately…the birth of Ruto, Hatori and Kana's wedding, Kureno and Arisa's wedding… Kaori and Kazuma's wedding… All these kids growing up so fast… It's so incredible… In fifteen years, so much has changed… And it's all for the better… All the sorrow is gone for now…and everyone is truly happy… And now… I think I'll take a nap… I'll need my rest before I start the preparations for everything… Including becoming an aunt again…very soon!


End file.
